Wonder of Elements
by Ultimate Rising Phoenix
Summary: Another collab story written in team with Jagger Dorulu Wilderness. Spyro and his older brother, Ignitus, strive to become the next Guardians, as well as other young dragons. The path to become a Guardian is long and hard, and it will take a lot of work. During their journey, they'll find dangers, friendships, partnerhips, hardships, conflicts, and maybe even love. Leave tips here.
1. Spyro & Ignitus

_The mantle of darkness holds down in the world. Spreading fear and destruction over all life._

 _The darkness and despair rises as all light and hope dies out, as stars fading out in the night. The life shall lose its shine, all the creatures shall cower in fear and the earth itself will shake and recoil in fear, as the coldness and despair of the darkest of nights shall fall over the land, taking away all that is good in the world._

 _However, even then, ther will still be one last strand of chance. When the hope seems gone, and the world seems condemned, the forces of good saw raise again in the form of the holders of the elements._

 _The Guardians, the masters of the forces of elements, living embidiments of the magic of the natural world._

 _Led by the dragons of purple and black, they shall fight the darkness that covers the world, and chase it away, allowign the power of lkight and hope to once again rise and cover the world. Spreading life and warm into the world, like the morning sun spreading the day across the land that ocne was covered into the dreaful night._

 _ **-Draconic Book of Eternal Owens, Chapter 128, The Legend of the Guardians**_

* * *

The night passed across the lands of the dragons, the peace and calmness were everywhere into the coolness and peace of the night. Soon, however, it ws broke by the coming of the first sunlight. It came from the big sun as the twin moons set off in the distance. The blue and red colored celestial bodies casting the last of their gosthly glow over the land as it was replaced by the light of the new day.

The rays of the sun spread its nice and welcoming warm over the lands, signaling the start of a new day, as they made everyone in their path to wake up and raise up to start the new day. It included a big construction, which happened to be the great Dragon Temple. One ancient place, which construction dated from an ancient time, maybe even before the first written word of the dragon nation.

It was a construction surrounded in mystery, and it was known for two main purposes which it had: first, it was the place where all dragonesses came to lay their eggs, and leave them to the care of the residents of the temple, the Elemental Overlords, ancient dragons which were known for their majestic abilities with the elements, which surpassed any living dragon, and for being as mysterious as the temple they resided in, both in theirn way of acting as in their own past. Most that was knwon about them was almost completelly pure especulation and rumors, most of them exagerated, others, not so much. Still, it was the max that anyone knew about the Overlords, since they didn't spoke anythign about their past, themselves.

The second, but equally important function of the temple, was that it served as a school for young dragons. In there, the young ones were teached by the Overlords themselves, about all they needed to know to start off their lives as members of the dragon society. They were taught about the principles of math and of history, as well as geography, and even a slightly introduction on politics, which included the relations of the dragons with other species.

But, most important of all, they learned the abilites necessary to control the elements.

Each dragon, depending on the kind, has a especial kind of maginc inside of him/herself, which allows the user to manifest it as a very especific form of elemental affinity. It was valid both for the classical elements, which were water, wind, fire and earth. It also applied to the creatuon elements: darkness and light. Also, there were the sub-elements, like ice, a variation of water, or a mix of water and air, and lightning, a variation of air, and a mix of wind and fire, or wind and light, depending on who you asked about it. Not to mention all the vast elemental espectrum, which included the elements of aura, time, gravity, and many others that made a far too extense list to be be all cataloged in just one lifetime.

Each magic was held by a particular kind of dragon, and it manifested itself in the dragon's appearence, like the appendages of his body, but mostly, into the color of the scales, which pratically became an universal indicator for a dragon's elemental affinity. Of course, as a powerful magic, it demanded responsibility, and also, it demanded learning to be able to control and use it with good sense. That was the main thing that was taught in the Dragon Temple: the proper use of the elements. And who would be better to teach this to the young dragons than the Elemental Overlords, the holders of the most powerful elemental magic that could be found anywhere in the world?

Sure, many people mistrusted the Overlords, due to all their secrecy, still, every dragon had been taught under their whim at some point of their lives, and all of them had to recognize, despite all their secredcy and near-reclusion from the rest of the society, they were extremelly competent in all the work they did, both as protectors of the eggs as the teachers of the new generation of elemental dragons.

The young dragons passed a good amount of the first years of their lives in the temples, being taught by the Overlords. They hatched in there, and they were quickly nursed and taken care, and they had their own homes, their own lives, of course, and they had their own paretns to care for them and who loved them. Still, many of them spent most of time in the temple, learnign from the Overlords until they were declared to have learned enough and be ready to go back to their homes and their own communities, and to starting to being taught the rest that they needed to be able to find a place i the world, once they have learned the basics.

And there, inside the Dragon Temple, still sleeping, laid one of the resident dragons of the temple, one of the young ones that were taught by the Overlords. He was a very young dragon, and he was quite known around there. Mostly because of his peculiar color. His scales were of a regal purple, which wasa very rare color, so rare that no one of the adults or of the older students had ever seem anythign like that before and, therefore, no one actually knew what kind of elemtn exactly the young dragon had.

He had golden underbelly and horns, and a spear-like tailblade, and he had eyes which were as purple as his body, which both laid closed as he slpet soundly, still not havign woke up yet, as the sun had just rose. This young dragon was also known for sometimes oversleeping and getting late for the classes. Not only that, but also, because no one of the other students still knew what was his elements. This young dragon had particular classes over his elemnt, instead of being gathered with other dragons with the same element as himself, and he never spoke a single word to anyone about his classes, or about what kind of element he had. This only led people to believe that he actually didn't had an element, and instead, the Overlords only kept _pretending_ that he had an element, and that they were teaching him to use it, in order to avoid him from looking like a fool to the other dragons.

The young dragon, however, was far from carign about any of that, as he could only rool over his back, lettign his belly hang in the air as his limbs laid over him, his forelegs bent over his chest and his hind ones stretched in the ground, occasionally kicking, as if in the rithym of a strange dream.

 _*Poke*_

The young and little purple dragon twitched as his leg kicked slightly, and he groaned. He shifted his body slightly, but did not woke up. It was far too early to wake up.

 _Poke... Poke. Poke._

But it was also too early to be poked. And someone _was_ poking him.

The purple dragon groaned as he shifted his position, and now he was laying on his side, his back turned to the place from where the pokes where coming from.

There was a brief sound of tapping, as the claws of a dragon tapping the ground as it walked.

 _Poke_

The one who was poking him had walked around him, and now was poking his chest and nose. This person really wanted to make him angry, and the young purple dragon had a feeling that he knew already who it was.

 _Poke._

The purple dragon immediatelly, without opening his eyes, moved his paw, and used it to grab the offending paw which was poking him, with a surprising quickness for a dragon who was asleep less than a few moments ago. The owner of the paw grunted in surprised, and huffed and pulled, tryign to reclaim its paw, but Spyro had a firm grip on it. He opened his eyes, and he looked at the one who the claw belonged to.

His suspects were confirmed, as he saw another dragon which somehow looked a lot like him, with horn in the same shape and a similar body structure. This dragon, however, had crimson colored flames, with loight yellow underbelly, and he had crimson eyes, which looked at the purple dragon. This one was clearly a fire dragon, as it was easy to notice both by his color and also by the natural decoration on his body that easilly made remmeber of flames and fire. It was alsmot painfully obvious, sometimes. It was clear and well defined to that dragon, who was very clear what he was and what was his talent, while the purple dragon barelly had any clear indication of himself or what he should be able to do. The young purple dragon could not help but feel somehow a kind of envy for that red dragon. Evenw ith him begin his own older brother. Well, adoptive brother, but still.

"Spyro... Can I have my paw back, please?" The red dragon said, still pulling into his paw, trying to free himself. The urple dragon, called Spyro, however, seemed not to want to give it back. "No, I already gave you your birthday present yesterday, remember?" The purple dragon sadi, matter of factly, "You may have it back one year from now, when you turn seven."

The way he talked it seemed that eh really wanted to keep the red dragon's paw on his paw for a full year. It seemed that he was thinking it would be funny to see his brother to having to hop to walk for a full year. But the dragon did not seemed to want that. He kept tugging and sttrugling to get his paw free from Spyro's grasp, but the pruple dragon had a firm grip.

"Spyro, let me go!" he said as he pushed his leg, but Spyro kept it held tighht, and he said, "I told you, Ignitus." Calling his older borthr by his name "I'll only let you have it back in your next birthday."

Ignitus looked at Spyro for a few seconds, and he laughed, as he said, "Well, okay then, I'll wait."

Spyro did not expected to hear it, he opened an eye to look at Ignitus, and he said "Are you really-?"

But, before he could finish, Ignitus yanked his paw away, breaking free from Spyro's grasp, at least. "Ha, I win!" He said as he laughed "Thank you for the second birthday present!"

Spyro groaned, normally he would have made something in return, but he was still too sleepy for that. "I'm ging back to sleep, stop poking me." He said as he turend, gtting ready to drift back to the land of dreams.

"Oh, no! You won't!" Ignitus said, now shaking Spyro with both paws, "The Overlords are asking for you to be in the meeting chamber!"

Spyro groaned. He knew that Ignitus would not play over somethign like that, it was not like him. Well, if he was wanted by his teachers, then there was nothign he could do about it besides going for it, right? He jujst wondered why, and what could be so important...

Spyro yawned and he stretched his body, and he looked around the room ofr the first time, and he notice what was different about it.

It was nearly empty, save for him and Ignitus. Normally it was full and crowded of other young dragons like them, all of them students of the Overlords, and all of them usually crowded over each other as they slept, or even walking around as they got ready to have breakfast, take a dip in the nerby pool to wash, or even around, playign a little in the free time they got before, between and fater their classes.

Anyway, what he usually sw when he woke up was a minefield of sleeping dragonlings, all of them sleeping deeply, and some tiwching and sleep talking. All his fellow students were usually there when he woke up, but now, they were not there. He could not see the yellow, green, blue or any other color of dragon around. He could not even see Lumino, their other brother, who usually was there when he woke up.

Had the classes already started? Was everybody already having class around the temple? Spyro was sure that he would not have slept for so long that he would be the last one to wake up. He was not usually a late sleeper. Besides, by the light luminosity he could see entering the windows, it seemed that it was still near-dark outside, indicating that the sun had barelly rose yet. Where had everybody went?

"Spyro." Ignitus called, making him look at him, thye purple dragon then asked, "Where is everybody?"

Ignitus shurugged "The Overlords came and told everybody to go the the yard and stay there until later, the first classes would be cancelled today. And then, they called some dragons, including me and Lumino, to the meeting room. And they also sent me to get you."

Spyro looked at Ignitus. Cancelling the first classes? Csalling a few young dragons to the meeting room? Usually that place was only for the Overlords to enter, and it was forbidden for the students to go into it, unless one of the Overlordds called them there. Usually, when you was called to go to that room by an Overlord, it ment that you were in trouble for making somethign wrong, or that you were up to receive a very important notice about something. Spyro had already been there a few three times, once becuase of a prank he played and he received a long scolding because of it, and the other two were to discuss details of his training with the Overlords.

But, why they wanted to see him again?

"Why?" Spyro asked to Ignitus, and the red dragon shurugged again, and he said, "I don't know, they are being secretive (as always), but they say it is something very important, and they want all of us in there, including you, and they said for us to hurry."

Spyro looked at Ignitus, and he suddenly felt most part of hsi sleep and tiredness to slip out of him as he got up, stretching his still sleeping muscles. He then was walking alongside Ignitus, their claws tapping in the ground as they across the empty sleeping chamber,and they got out into the hallway, which led to the halls of the temple.

Spyro had been in here for as long as he could remember, and so was Ignitus. They both knew these halls pretty well, and they both knew the way to the meeting room, and they could navigate in there without getting lost. They knew that palce pretty well, though they had already got lost a cou0ple times in the past. Now they knew their place for being their home.

In minutes, they were in front of the door of the meeting room, and they both shared a look, as they both were wondering just what was the purpose of them being called in there. Nevertheless, they knew that they needed to go inside there to know what this was all about.

Ignitus was about to knock, when a voice came form the inside, saying "It is open, you two can come in."

They got startled by this, and they shared another look. They both summoned what they could of courage, and they opened the door, in order to walk into the room that was waiting for them.

Little did they knew, that by doing it, that by entering into that very same room, their lives would change forever. That by entering there, all they knew and they believed would be different, and that their lives would take the most inexpected turn.

Little did they knew, that their calling int ehre, their meeting in there with several toher dragons, that all that would come from that meeting and all the folloowibg events to it, would forever change their fates...


	2. The Meeting with the Overlords

Spyro and Ignitus soon found themselves into the middle of the big circular room that was the Meeting Chamber of the Overlords. It was one place that everyone in the temple knew pretty well, and many of them learned to be afraid of that place.

If you were called in there, it was only because the Overlords themselves have called you there, and it meant that you were in trouble. So, many young dragons would be scared to be into that place, and for being called in there, and many would try to find a way to avoid it, but all of them knew that, once you were called in there, you had to answer, otherwise, it would be far worse than not answering at all.

Yet, the two young dragons did not felt any form of fear as they both walked inside, their claws breaking the silence that was in the room as they both walked inside.

The rom was very big, and was illuminated by a lot of torches positioned around the circle of the room, all of them casting a strong shine over the room, illuminating and allowing the two dragons to see who was in there.

The Overlords were there, of course. They were all gathered in there, and their heads all turned to the two young dragons as they walked inside. First of them, the one who most denoted his presence, was Blazer, the Overlord of Fire. He was a magnificent vision. His body was covered by ruby-colored scales, which shone under the light of the torches, but not _becuase_ of the torches, as well as the golden plates into his chest, which also glowed, specially in the area of his chest. It was like he had a furnance burning inside his body, and it cast the strong glow coming from his body. His eyes were also shining, and they seemed to have some short of fire inside, and it was enough to make most people recoil and look away. His horns were long and projected backwards. His tail ended into a taiblade that looked very much like a sharp flame, and it was enforced by the glow that if emmited, as if it was really incandescent. That was something that was useful to the students, for it served as a signal of the Overlord's current mood. If he got angry or agitated, it became brighter, and with a hotter tone of shine, like blue, or even pure white, and when he was calmer it got less bright and adopted red and yellow tones. It was useful during a talk so you would know when something you was saying was making him angry or calmer, so, most students who got in trouble and got to talk to him kept their eyes glued to that tail, in order to know when they should stop talking in order to don't put themselves in even more trouble.

Right next to him, was Aquarus, the water Overlord. He was another imposing figure, like all of the Overlords were, actually, with Sapphire-colored scales on his body, and sea-green into his underbelly, and the design of waves and teardrops over all of his body. His eyes were bluer than the sea and they seemed just as deep. His tailblade was shaped like a trident, and his horns were long, slean and they curved forward. And on his legs there were finns like the ones of sharks, and also, some other finns aroudn his face, acting as adornation. His whole body glistened under the light of the torches that illuminated the room, almost as if the Overlord was constantly covered in fluids, even if he was in fact dry.

Right next to him, sitting on his haunces, was Bolt, the Overlord of eletricity. He was of a deep-yellow color, like the one of strong eletricity, and his underbelly was purple in coloration, as well as the membrane that connected his wings, and his claws, and the marks shaped like lightinings into his legs and on his neck. His horns were shaped like lightnings and they were light-violet in color, as well as his eyes, which semeed almost to glitter with some kind of energy. His tailblade was shaped like a lightning bolt, also, and it sometimes glittered with small sparks of eletricity and very small lightnings, and the same thing happened to his horns. Sometimes it was possible to see an arc of lightning forming between the two long sticks which were his horns, and to make it sparkle around and streetch to out of their reach as it cracked into the air, making it sparkle. Indeed, like all the others, the Overlord of eletricity lived up to his element. Some students even learned to feel when he was walking near even before seeing him, for they noticed that, as he walked, the very air of the area became very slightly charged with eletricity, making their skins tingle and the nearby metal objects even get slightly magnetized.

Right by his side, there was another dragon, this one an equally imposing figure, that if not even more. He also was sitting on his haunches, but he was into an even more straighter pose, more imperial, almost as if he was a king waiting for his subjects to approach him. Maybe it was the impression he wanted to pass into other people, for he was almost all time with a attitude like that. His scales were of a very light blue, and he had a pure white color for his underbelly and the membranes of his wings, as well as his claws. His horns looked like frozen ice crystals, and his tailblade ended into a blade that had the perfect shape of a snowflake. His eyes were of an icy-blue color, and they seemed to be cold, however, who already talked to the Overlord, knew that the eyes only reflected a part of who he actually was, for he could be very polite and pleasing to who deserved it.

Next to him, resting in the ground, with the paws crossed, was even another of the Overlords. This one was Tempest, the only female Overlord. She was a very beautiful figure, and she was known for being the most erratic of them. Her name was Tempest, and she was the Overlord of the wind element. Her scales were of a light shade of grey, with baby-blue into her underbelly, with the design of whirlwinds and her tail was shaped like a long and slender spear. Her body was very slender, and she was a very beautiful figure. Her eyes were purple colored, and she had five long and slender horns which projected from her head, forming a crown around her beautiful face. She was known among people for being the most joyful from all the Overlords, and also, for being the second most sociable of them. She was also known for changing just like the winds into a storm, being able to go from calm and static into agitated and unpredictable, however, she never stopped being gentle and attentios to others. She usually didn't stayed in th same place for too long, and she usually was seen jumping and running around the hallways of the temple, seeming to be lost in her own little world. She also seemed to have a kind of sixth sense, or the short, for she seemed to always know when there was trouble. Some said that it was because she could feel the air round her and perceive things, and that she could even feel if there was people around by tracking their breathing.

Next to her, was a dragon that was clearly a great contrast with her, he was Quake, the Overlord of earth. He was an very imposing figure, as much as the others. His scales were deep-brown in color, almost the color of solid stone, and his underbelly was black colored, as well as the membranes of his wings, and his eyes were deep yellow in color, and he had two goat-like horns that were of nthe color of concrete and seemed to be able to ram a wall of rock with little to no effort. His tail ended into an axe-like tailblade, which seemed to be able to make a _very_ deadly weapon into a fight. He was known for being the more stoic of all the Overlords, some said that he was even more emotionless than Iceberg. He was known for never getting angry with anythign and for never losing his calm or freaking out over absolutelly anything. Some said that he had a piece of stone in the place of his heart, but many simply dismissed it as a senseless rumor. Still, looking at the way the Overlord acted, and the way that he didn't seemed to have emotions, and the way that he didn't seemed to feel fear or any other emotion, by that matter, actually seemed to give a little force to the rumors...

Right after him, came another Overlord, and this one was known for being the one that most students liked the most. His mere presence seemed to make the room brighter as he simply stood there. He was Luminous, the Overlord of light. His scales were of a majestic white, so clear that it would have made clouds and snow seem grayish if they were close enough to comparission. His underbelly was of a deep, shining silvery color, as well as the membranes of his wings, his claws, his ball-shaped tailblade, his eyes, and his fours long horns which crowned his head. His whole body seemed to create some short of glow as he seemed to irradiate light from his body, and that was not only that. Luminous was said that he didn't only irradiated light, but also life, and that he made any mood to go better into a room when he was there, and some said that when he was near, wounds healed quicker. Maybe that was the reason that he was the main encharged of taking care of any wounded dragons, and also made sense, since healing was directly related to light. Luminous was known for being the nicer of all the Overlords, and for being the one that more easilly related with people, and who was more willing to interact woith others, while most of the other Overlords was too distant for that. Still, he was secretive and had his own affairs, just like the others.

Luminoius presence was so easilly to notice, that it was also easy to notice the presence of his complete opposite, sitting in the back of the room, seeming to be hidden in shadows. He was Void, the Overlord of darkness. He was opposite to Luminous in many ways, just like their elements were opposite. Void had pitch-black scales all over his body, broken only by the ebony color that made his underbelly and his wing membrane. His claws, teeth and the four horns that crowned his head were all of a sicklish yellow color, as if they were infected or rooting, and they seemed to be jagged and almost at the point of breaking and crumbliong down, but they were, in fact, much stronger then the ones of most dragons. His tailblade was the only of his appendages that didn't seemed to be ready to break, and it was in the shaped of a long and very firece schyte, which seemed to be able to cut steel, and it was of a deep ebony color, with some spots of crimson color, what gave the horrid impression that it was stayned with blood. Void was known for being the less sociable and the scarier of all the Overlords. While Luminous made things brighter when he was near, Void, true to his name, seemed to sap out the light and the joy of a place when he walked in, leaving behind shadow and scared hatchlings. The only ones who seemed not to be bothered by his presence were the other Overlords and other dragons witht the element of darkness. He was also the most secretive of all the Overlords, and this, of course, opened the door to be created all kinds of gossip about him or his past, especially because pratically no one saw him around, unless when he was during the classes, and so, no one knew what he did or where he went during his free time.

The two young dragon shuttered when the crimson eyes of the dark Overlord looked at them,, and they quickly looked away. That dragon always gave them creeps.

As they looked away, they saw that they were not the only ones in the room, and they quickly saw other young dragons, all around their age, and all of them also looking at them as they came inside.

The first one was a white colored dragon with a golden underbelly, and pure-white for his horns. He had golden-yellow eyes, and he had a long tail which ended into a crystal-like tailblade, which glowed softly in the room. He smiled and waved at the two young dragons. This one was Lumino. He was Spyro and Ignitus' adoptive brother. They had knew him since a long time, and they had always been close, and they faced any trouble together. Lumino was a very nice dragon, and one of the few who seemed not to care about the color of Spyro's scales, and seemed to want to be his friend despite it all.

There were other dragons in there, of course. Three females and three males. The first of the females was a dragoness who was pure black in color, with red underbelly and wing membrane. She had six horns comming out of her head, and her eyes were of a emerald green, and she looked at the young dragons. Her name was cynder, and both Spyro and Ignitus knew her pretty well, mainly because she seemed to be the favorite student of Void, and that she was almost as mysterious and antisocial as him. She was quite strange, by the standarts of the other students, and most of them usually avoided her, some even were scared of her. Spyro always thought that there was something suspect with her, but he could never really pin-point exactly what. However, Spyro could not avoid feel some short of conection to her, becasue the young black dragoenss, just like him, was an orphan...

Next to her there were two other dragonesses. The first was a light-grey dragoness with white underbelly and wings, and a leaf-shaped tailblade, and she had sapphire colored eyes. Her horns were long and curved backwards, as the ones of a gazelle, and she looked a bit shy at the two dragons who just came closer. She was Whirl, she was a young wind dragoness who was one of the few friends that Cynder had, they were almost like sisters, and they spent a lot of time together. She was one of the few dragons who weren't afraid of the black dragoness, yet, she was known around for being shy, and some said that she was a coward. She was the most soft-spoken dragoness around, and she usually avoided dragons who looked scary, or even were bigger than her, though she managed to, somehow, get to be best friends with Cynder, one dragoness that all the others thought to be scary.

Right next to them, was even another dragoness, this one was azuri-colored scales, with a lighter blue for her underbelly, and with some markings in her body that resembled teardrops, the same shape of her tailblade. Her wing membranes were teal colored, and her eyes were sea-blue in color, and she had long horns in her head which leaned forward, like the ones of a bull. She was Depth, she was Cynder's adoptive sister, and one of them few other dragons who were not scared of her in the slightest. She was know for being bubbly and happy all time, and for being the kind of dragoness who was easy-going and who got friends with virtually everybody she met since the first sight. She was said to be quite ingenious and to be very naive, but this did not diminished the fact that she was one of the most friendly dragons in the place, and that pratically everyone enjoyed her company.

The next dragon in line was equally bubbly and joyful, and he was also a little more devious. He was yellow colored, with blue colored underbelly, wings and horns. He had bolt designs into his body, all of blue color, and his tailblade was shaped like a two-sided spear, which was of a light blue color, and his eyes were yellow in color, and he was tapping his tail in thye ground, reflecting his hyperactive nature, with fit with his element of eletricity. He was know for being the greatest prankster around, always making a little joke to lighten the mood, and alwasy seeking to make others happy. Also, he was known for being a babbler mouth. He just _loved_ to talk about anything with anyone at any time. He loved to talk and to hear all kinds of things, from some random information to gossip, and to discusss it with anyone. He was also a great smart ass, always being analitic and always going well in most classes. However, today, the young eletric dragon was a little more silent, and he actually seemed a bit nervous for being in there in the presence of all of the Overlords. Indeed, Spyro and Ignitus were too.

Sitting next to him, were the last two dragons, Terrador and Cyril.

Terrador was a green colored earth dragon with brown markings, horns and mace-like tailblade. He was known for being a serious one, and for being calm and collected most of time, just like Quake, maybe this was because many thought that he was Quake's favorite student.

Next to him was Cyril, the last of the young dragons. He was an ice dragon, with light blue for his body and purple for his underbelly, wing membrane and also his eyes. He had a set of spines around his tail, which resembled frozen blades. His blue colored eyes were fixated ahead as he tried his best to look as imperial as he always acted. It was fit for an ice dragon, after all, he, like the rest of his class, believed themselves to be the descendent from the royal generation of dragons, and of course that they acted accordingly, always keeping a noble pose.

Both Spyro and Ignitus knew all of these young dragons, if not from convivence, then of having talked to them a few times. If not that, them they already crossed ways with them in the hallways. If not that, them they already heard to talk about them in one sittuation or another. The fact was, these dragons were there, along with them, and they had been called by the Overlords to met with them into that chamber, and that was never a normal thing alone.

Now, there was at all nine young dragons, all of them having been called to there, and not one or two, but _all_ of the Overlords were in there, and by the look in their faces, it seemed that, whatever they were wanting to talk with them about, was something really serious. This led the dragons to question what was that.

Spyro and Ignitus reminaed where they were, until Quake's booming voice, like an earthquake, shook them off that "Well, you might come in, and close the door, please."

The young dragons almost jumped as they were snapped out of their thought by the powerful voice of the Overlord, and they quickly nodded, and said a hurried "yessir" as they quickly rushed inside, and worked together to close the heavy doors.

Once they closed with a slightly booming sound, they rushed forward, and they sat along with the other dragons, being particularly close to Lumino, since they were all brothers. Not by blood, but they were brothers. Spyro cast a glance at the dragonesses next to them, and he gently waved to them.

Whirl blushed and ducked her head, tucking it under her wing, as if to hid in there. Depth waved entusiastically at him, with the famous smile in her face. Cynder, however, remained impassive, and simply nodded her head, as a form of compliment, and kept her attention turned to the Overlords.

Spyro frowned slightly at that. Cynder was being just as distant to him as she was to everyone else. However, Spyro could not shake the feeling that she was cold and distant with him on purpose. Did she didn't liked him?

However, his attention was quickly drawn by the soft, yet imposing voice of Luminous, who spoke to all the young dragons in there. "Well, young ones, you are probably wondering the reason why we brought you all in here, ain't I right?"

The dragons all looked at him, and some nodded, it was, however, Volteer the first one to talk. "It is about that stinking bomb I let out in the playground?"

The eyes all turned to him, and Luminous said calmly "No."

"Then it is about the prank that I pulled into the other sleeping chamber using my eletricity to control a ball covered by a mantress to make them think it was a ghost?"

"No."

"Then it was about when I electrified the swimming pool and made everybody who entered in there be shocked?"

"No."

"Then it is about-"

"Oh! By the ancestors!" said Cynder, seemingly getting ticked off by that. "Do you at least _try_ not to get into trouble!?" She asked him, making the young eletric dragon flinch, and Lumino said, "Hey, go easy on him!"

"Why should she?" Asked Cyril "She is only saying what many people think. In fact, volteer would make everyone a favor if he stopped doing these kinds of pranks."

The Overlords shared a look among themselves. It barelly even looked like these ones were kids. They seemed to alredy have personalities well defined, what was hard to find into someone their ages. It was quite a thing for someone who had lived for so long as they have.

"There is no need to be mean to him!" Said Spyro, and he gestured to Volteer, who was curled over himself, and seemed about to start to cry. "Appologize to him now!"

Cynder grunted and turned her head, as if she didn't wanted even to look at the purple dragon, this only made Spyro angrier at her. However, Cyril spoken first "Well, since Volteer is probably the reason of all of that, I guess that the rest of us can leave and the Overlords can take care of that."

"Why do you think he is the reason?" Asked Lumino, and the ice dragon said, "As he himself admitted, he is the kind of dragon who creates trouble."

"And what abou you?" Asked Ignitus accusingly, making the ice dragon look at him, and Ignitus continued, "Or have you forgot two days ago when you were acting all bossy with the dragons in the playground and you made two little girls cry?"

Cyril snorted, and looked away, and his answer was a dry "Big words, coming from a dragon who is know for starting fights around the temple, along with his little purple brother."

Spyro and Ignitus both snarled at the ice dragon, and Whirl semeed to be scared, and Depth said, "Hey guys, come on, there is no need to fight. Hey, I have a song, you wanna hear it?" She said, as if it was the ultimate solution to all their troubles. Terrador was the only one who had not got into the argument yet, he was just observing, staying curled in order to avoid gettig involved in the middle of that. The sittuation seemed that it would soon get out of hand if someone didn't intervened.

"Enough!" said Quake again, with his usual booming voice, and this made everyone go silent as his voice seemed to make the room shake. All the young dragons looked at the brown colored dragon, as no one seemed to be able to make a sudden move or even make a sound unless that big and powerful dragon gave them permission.

After a few moments of silence, Quake spoke again, with a much gentler tone "Young dragons, we called you all here for a reason, but it has nothign to do with _any_ of you having made something wrong."

"No?" Asked Volteer, sniffing slightly, still upset at Cynder having screamed at him, and Tempest approached, and she gently said, as she smiled at him "No, little one, it has nothign to do with that. None of you are in trouble."

This made Spyro and Ignitus relax a little, as they shared a look, however, this raised another question, which was quickly made by the young Terrador. "Then, why were we called here? There is a reason, right?"

All the Overlords shared a look among themselves, and this was enough to let all the ones who were in there know that they _had_ reason to call all of them. Also, by their looks, it seemed that it was a _really_ good reason to do so. This led a new wave of worried over the young dragons, as they waited to know what was the reason behind all of that.

The Overlords, of course, didn't wasted to much time, as Luminous gave a huge sigh, which almost seemed to be pained, and this worried the young dragons a little, since he was not the kind who looked like that. Still, they noticed that some other Overlords, like Blazer and Tempest, also looked somehwat starnge at the young dragons. It was almsot as if they felt sorry for them...

Iceberg soon walked forward, and he talked with hiis naturally neutral voice, but it was not to the young dragons. He was talking to the other Overlords. "We already talked about it." He said to all of them, mainly, the ones who were looked with the feeling of "I'm sorry" to the young dragons. "We all agreed that there was no other choice."

The young dragons all shared looks among themselves, none of them having idea of what was going on, and soon, the ohter Overlords sighed, and they all nodded, and this seemed to be enough to Iceberg, as he nodded too, as if for an understandment.

"Hmmm, excuse me?" Ignitus said, granting everyone to look at him, as he walked closer to the Overlords. The young dragon was feeling slightly braver now, and he decided to take a chance and go ahead "What are you talking about?" He asked to them, looking at them in the eye and being very careful to be as respectful as possible, as it was deserved with someone as important as the Overlords.

The older dragons shared a look among themselves, and Blazer sighed, and he walked forward, and he said, "Young dragons, the reason we called you all here is one of the greatest importance."

His tone made it perfectly clear that it was somethign really serious,a nd it was enough to make everyone understand that it was really important. Ignitus decided to remain silent and wait for the answers just like all the other young dragons in there.

Blazer looked at the young and innocent dragons in there, and he felt a weight in his chest for knowing that at the end of this meeting, they would start to give up their carefree lives way too soon. He had to keep the appearences, though, none of the Overlords could affort looking weak. Not now.

He sighed again, and he looekd at the young dragons with his slightly glowing eyes. "Young ones, do you remember the classes of ancient history, about the old legends of the Fallen Gods?"

The young dragons all nodded, volteer, actually, talked quickly "Yes, I remember that!" He sounded almost far too happy for sharing this information, and showing that he remembered about it. "The legend that tells about the God of Corruption, Soul, and his mate, Malice!"

The Overlords slightly frowned at the mention of these names, they were not the kind of names that made the dragons had good memories. They were a black stain in their past. A memory that even them, the ones who were supposed to be the protection and the leaders of this wolrd to alwasy keep it safe, could turn to evil and end up turning against the very same thing that they were supposed to protect and care about.

"Soul and Malice were two of the ancient gods, and they were two of the ones who helped to create the worldss, along with their brothers and sisters!" volteer recited, showing that he remembred very well what he learned at the classroom. "They looked over the world that they created, and they believed that it was their right to rule over all of it. However, the other Gods refused to give them the power to control. Due to have been denied what they wanted, Soul and Malice both turned against the other Gods, and they plot to steal the power from them and to rule the world as the only Gods."

"However, they were stopped by the rest of the Gods, and they were stripped of their power and godly status, and banished forever into the mortals realsm, in the form of mortal dragons, and there they should remain until they attuned for their sins!"

Cyril rooled his eyes at her, and Depth looked at him and said, "Wow, really?"

The other students all looked at her.

"Wait, you didn't knew?" Asked Cynder, and immediatelly after, Lumino said, "It is one of the first things they taught us during these classes."

"What exactly you do in the classroom?" Asked Cyril, and the azuri dragoness looked at the ground, as if she suddenly was thinking her own shadow to be very interesting. Their attention was, however, called back by the voice of Blazer. "Yes, it is good to know that you all do now this story."

"But, what this has to do with it, sir?" Asked young Spyro, and Blazer looked at them, and he said, "This story is important to be known and to be remembered, because it is true." The young dragons all had their eyes widened when they heard that, and the Overlord continued, "And it is also important, because until today, Soul and Malice both roam around the world, and neither of them have repented."

This had really struck the young dragons. Mainly because they had, at first, believed the story to be the kind of thing that they told in order for them to know the believes behind the origins of the dragon kind. Some of them believed, of course, but having the Overlords themselves telling that it was truth was something totally different. And it was not only that, but the fact that these two individuals, Soul and Malice, who were depicted as the most cruel and heartless creatures that the world has ever know, were real, and that they were still roaming around the world. This was more than enouhg to make anyone worry.

"A-a-are you sure?" Said Whirl, who seemed worried and scared, aqnd she was not the only one, Depth actually was clinging at Cynder, as if for protection, and even Volteer was starting to act as if there was danger near. Even the usually imperial cyril dropped a little his pose as he was curling over himself, and even Terrador seemed to be getting scared.

"We would not have called this meeting if we weren't." Said void, finally talking since the first time, his voice carrying a deep and dark tone, that made the young dragons, save for Cynder, jump when they heard it. The Overlord of darkness walkd from the spot he was in the depths of the room and walked forward, bringing the shadow with him. He alwasy seemed to be constantly enveloped in shadow, even into a bright day, though he rarely went out when the day was shining, some even said that, if he was hit by direct sunlight, he could dissolve like shadow.

The young dragons shrunk a little over themselves as the dark dragon came closer, Whirl and Volteer actually were whimpering a little, Cynder was the only one who remained unnafected. She looked up at the dark dragon before her, and she asked, not showing even the slightest sign of fear of any kind. "Sir, why are you all telling us this?"

He looked down at the young dragoness, and he said, with his dark voice, full of power and mystery, "We are telling you this, because Soul and Malice are still as dedicated to the cause of conquer and destruction as they had been in the time of their banishment. Actually, some would say that their dedication to these causes has grown, as well as their cruelty.

As if the young dragons were not already scared enough, now some of them seemed about to start to having panic attacks. That was when Luminous stepped forward, and he said, "During their time in here, instead of thinking over their sins and repenting for them, they started to pursue more fiercerly their own ambitions, and they used the small portion of power that was left to them in order to accumulate more power, and they have been doing it for a long time, during centuries, actually."

Then young dragons all shared a look, as Luminous's voice made them feel better, but not very much. The sittuation seemed to be so dark that even Lumino's presence seemed not to cast enough light in there to make it look better. Still, his voice was somehow sooting to the young dragons.

The next to speak was Aquarius, who said, "During this time, Soul and Malice have both been using the power they had and the power they cummulated in order to influence the world. They had caused intrigue, doubt, confict and chaos among the dragons and all the other creatures of this world, both within their own and withing their relations with other creatures."

"They had been secretelly conducting the world to where they want it, using their devious plots to prepare the world, creating war and grief over it in order to feed into the evil energy that amanates form it, allowing them to grown in power. And if they keep doing this, soon they would be able to regain their full powers and their status as Gods back in less than twenty years."

These words made the young dragons really worried, and so did the words of Quake "and if that does happen, they would try again to detrone the rest of the Gods, and this time, they could actually succeed."

That moment seemed to be a really good moment to panic. And Volteer seemed just about to start doing that, when Tempest stepped forward and said, "However, this didn't happened yet."

The young dragons looked at her as she said it, and she said, "We have the advantage of knowing a bit of the future."

"There is a prophecy." Said Lumino, looking at the young dragons, "This prophecy says that Soul and Malice can both be defeated, and the world can be saved."

"Oh, this is good. Right?" Asked Spyro, and there was agreement by the other students, as they looked over, and Depth quickly said, "Yeah! If they try anything, the Overlords will kick their tails!"

Volteer agreed, and the others too. After al, the Overlords were the most powerful dragons alive, and as long as they were near, they could perfectly defeat Soul and Malice for good. The young dragons relaxed, and actually smiled at that, save for Cynder, who was paying attention to the Overlords, who didn't seemed to share the happiness of the young dragons.

"Is somethign wrong?" She asked, and this led the other young dragons to notice the expressions in their faces and, for the first time, they saw the Overlords in a way that they never looked before. They looked... defeated.

It was really strange seeing dragons who usually were so strong, so confident, and so determined and fiere like them like that. It was something that made all the young dragons to feel really unconfortable, and it made them nervous.

After a while, Blazer finally spoke, "We... cannot defeat Soul and Malice. Even if we tried, we would end up killed."

This caught the young dragons off guard, as they watched atonished at the older dragons. Volteer was the first to speak, "But... you are the Overlords!" He said, looking at them "You guys are the strongest dragon alive!"

The Overlords looked at him, and they all sighed, and Bolt stepped forward, and he said, "We were. A long time ago." He sounded almost sad when he said that, and he continued, "But several years have passed, and we are not as young as we once were."

"Soul and Malice, even in their mortal forms, have the advantage of being immortal. At least to what says about the passage of time." Said Void, sounding as shadowy as he always was, but Cynder noticed that he was a bit more gloomy than regular. "We might be the most powerful of dragons, however, we are still suceptible to the years, and the time has taken its tool on us after so long."

He sighed, and continued, "We have grown old while Soul and Malice have only grew stronger, and if we fought them directly, we would not handle them for too long."

"They are far too powerful for us now." Said Luminous, and this let the young dragons really worried. Because, if the Overlords could not fight them, then there was absolutelly nothing to stop them! What were they gonna do?

"But, you just told us about a prophecy telling that they shall be defeated!" Said Spyro, looking at them, and hoping that they would say something to comfort them, and who answered to his plea was Tempest. "Yes, but we didn't said that _we_ would be the ones to defeat them."

This caught the young dragons attention, as they looked at them, and it was clear that they wanted an answer. The one who gave it was Quake, who stepped forward, and started to talk to them. "The ones who shall defeat them, shall be the Guardians."

The young dragons shared looks again.

Guardians?

"Who are those?" Asked Depth, and Aquarius spoke again, "The Guardians are a group of dragons choosen by the Gods themselves." The young dragons all looked at him as he kept explaining. "The Guardians are the ones choose to wield the very power of the elements."

"But, don't all dragons do that?" Asked Whirl, and the older dragon looked at her with smart eyes, and he said, "Yes, indeed, all dragons can. However, the Guardians are a _very_ special case."

"Most of dragons can access and use the power of the elements, however, they only do it as a mortal would be able to, and only to a certain extend. We can yeld the powers of the elements better than any other dragon, and use it as easilly as we can use our paws, tails and wings. Still, we can only use it, even with all the power we have on us and all of our ability to use the elements, we are still mortals."

"The Guardians, however, are a case apart." He said, and he looked down at the young dragons. It semeed that he wanted to be sure that they would not lose a single word of what he was going to say now, for it was trully important. "The Guardians are dragons, however, more than only using the elements or controlling them, the Guardians _are_ the elements themselves."

"Really?" Asked Volteer, and he said, "I never saw a dragon made of ice."

Cyril slapped his own forehead, and dragged his paw over his own face.

"Volteer, I don't think that they mean _literally_ made of elements." Said Lumino gently, and Volteer looked at him.

"No?"

"No."

"Oh..."

"Ahem!" Aquarius said, and he contined "As we were saying, the Guardians are a very special case, because they are the living embodiments of the elements." The attention was once again fully turned to him, as he kept explaining to the young dragons.

"While even we, the Overlords, can only use the elements to a certain limit, the Guardians can do much more than we ever could. They are the encarnations of the elemental forces, put in this world by the Gods themselves and as so, they can make an use of the elements in ways that any other dragon, even us, could only dream about."

The young dragons all looked at him as he kept explaining "This happens because the elements are not only a tool to them, it is part of them, it is in their very own nature, and so, they can hold it in ways that only the Gods could be able to surpasse their power. I'm not only talking about techniques that they might use in a fight, or about the massiviness and slkill of their powers, I'm talking that they have much more raw power than any of us, and so, they have powers that any other mortal could only dream about."

"Ohhhhh." Was all the young dragons could say. Imagining that there was spomeone out there that could actually do something like that, someone who could actually more powerful than the Overlords themselves, it was something trully atonishing!

"They seem to be amazing!" Spoke Depth, deeply hypped due to the sudden discovering, and Terrador, more objetive, asked "If they are so powerful, how no one ever heard about them before?"

"Because they were not born yet." Said Quake, looking at the young dragons. "The birth of the Guardians was prophecized a long time ago. As well as their mission of defeating Soul and Malice. Indeed, the prophecy has been in circulation for a long time. And during all this time, we have been waiting for them to come."

"Oh, right..." Said Depth, and she said, "And, how do you know that they are here now?"

"Becuase of the signs that the Gods sent to us, signaling their birth, just a few years ago." Said Blazer, stepping forward, and looking at the young dragons, "We, as the Overlords, have the mission and the duty of teaching every dragon how to control their elements and how to use it in the best way possible."

"Even if the Guardians are living embodiments of the elements they hold, they are still born as dragons." Said Tempest, walking forward, "As so, they need to be taught how to control the elements that are part of them, so they will be ready to use their gifts at full potential, and be able to fulfill their destiny as the saviors and protectors of this world, and of every single creature that walk on it."

"Ohhhhh." The young dragons said again, marveled for knowing that someone like that existed. They felt marveled, and also relieved for knowing that, because if they existed, and if they were trully that powerful, than they had all the chances of defeating Soul and Malice and saving everyone! That was the best new they could receive after all they had heard.

"Wow! They must be really awesome!" Said Volteer, almost jumping up and down, and Terrador, with his feet still on the ground, and on the sittuation they had in there, also said, "So, you teach them, as well as you teach us?"

"We need to do so." Said Luminous, "It is needed so they have all the knowledge they need in order to fulfill their destiny."

"Oh, so they live in the temple?" Asked Depth, Cyril was about to say that dragons important like them would not live in the temple, along with common dragons, however, he didn't had time, for immediatelly, Iceberg said. "Yes, they live here, in this temple."

The young dragons all looked at them, and some of them mumbled over themselves. Did the future Guardians actually lived there? With them?

"Really? Do we know them?" Asked Volteer, however, Cynder asked, right in the following moment. "Wait, what this has to do with us?"

The Overlords looked at her, "I mean, it makes no sense you all calling us here only so you could tell us something so important. I mean, with due respect, I don't see a reason you all would want to tell us this whole story all of sudden, unless..."

She suddenly trailed in her words, her eyes widening. The young dragons looked at her curiously, as she had stopped in the middle of her sentence, as if she had suddenly remembered of something important. Or, as if she had realized something equally important...

"No..." She said to herself, and she looked at the Overlords "I-it could not be that... Or could?"

Void looked down at ehr, and he said, "So, you have already realized, young one?" He and Cynder only looked at him fro a long moment, and she looked back, as if she was confused, however, the expression in her face was one of shock. All the other young dragons got interested in her sudden face, even Spyro, who asked.

"What?

He looked between the black dragoness and the Overlords, who were most of them impassive,a s thney looked at the young dragons. "What? What is it?"

The Overlords looked at them for a few moments, and cynder, as if to answer his question, said, "It's us."

"What?" Spyro said, looking at her, as well as the other young dragons, they all looked at the black dragoness, who keps looking at the ground, as if she was still trying to convice herself of what was happening.

"It's us." She repeated, a bit louder, as if she was trying to tell this to herself. The other dragons looked at her, and Volteer asked, "What about us?"

"Cynder, what are you talking about?" Asked Whirl, looking at the black dragoness, Ignitus too looked at her, and after a few moments, he started having an idea of what she was saying.

"What... No... No, it can't be, right?" He asked, looking at the Overlords. "Right?"

The Overlords looked unimpressed at the red dragon, and Cyril said, "Can someone please tell me what is going on?"

The Overlords shared one last look among themselves, and they shared a single nod, as they all agreed with it all at once. Blazer stepped forward, and he looked at all the young dragons, one by one. "Spyro. Ignitus. Lumino. Depth. Cynder. Whirl. Cyril. Terrador. Volteer."

All the dragons looked at him, including Cynder, as the older red colored dragon conitinued. "We called you here because the sittuation is critical, for all of us, and the fate of the world is at the balance."

The young dragons all looked at him, as he continued "We called you here, and told you this story, because this is important." He looked at the young dragons in front of them. "We told you this story, because it is _your_ story."

The young dragons looked confused at them, save for Cynder and Ignitus, whose eyes widened, as they saw that what they thought was correct. Soon, other dragons also had their eyes widening, ad they realized just what the older dragon was talking about.

He looked at them, seeing that they had alredy got it, and they understand what was going on, and why they were there, and why it was important for them to know what was going on. Without delaying this any further, he finally said the worlds that would put the engines of destiny to spin, and start to race that would define the fate of the whole world.

"We called you here, because you are the chosen ones of the Gods."

"Because you are the future Guardians."


	3. The Fate of the Guardians

There was a long moment of silence that follwoed the collective gasp from most of the hatchlings, as they all absorbed that information that was just passed to them by the Overlords.

Their widen eyes and slacked maws told everythign about what was going through their minds at that very same moment, that they just learned this information.

Shock was surelly what they were feeling, and maybe atonishment too, and soon, each young dragon was having a different set of emotions inot its own heart and mind, and all of them were still, by what it seemed, trying to process what was just told to them.

They were the Guardians?

The most powerful dragons in the world? The very manifestation of the powers of nature into dragon form? The ones who should protect the world and everyone who lived in it? The ones destined to fight and defeat the evil gods Soul and Malice? The ones who could do things with their elements that not even the Overlords could do?

Was that right?

"We?" Volteer said, after a few moments of silence, being teh frist one to break the silence, and make all the other young dragons look at him. He sounded a little aprehensive, and maybe a bit confused, as if he was pretty sure that he had heard it wrong.

However, Aquarius looked down at him, and he simply nodded in answer. The young hatchlings knew the Overlord well enouhg to know that this was more than enough to confirm what had just been said. He was not the kind who played with something like that, specially into moments which were so serious.

After a while, the next young dragon talke, and this time, it was Depth, who said, "Wow... this is so... AWESOME!" She blurted out,a nd immediatelly, Volteer agreed with her.

"I know! It is soooo coooooool!" He said, as both he and Depth ran to each other, and they started to dance and hop around each other, chanitng. "We are the Guardians! We are the Guardians! We are the Guardians!"

Both the Overlords and the other young dragons looked at these two young and very naive hatchlings being... well, themselves. After a while of their dance, Cyril finally spoke. "Look, not that I'm doubting for the rest of us... well, at least not about me, but are you sure _these_ guys can be these Guardians?"

Depth and Voolter seemed to not have heard them, as they continued to their celebrative dance as they sang. Spyro, however, heard it very well.

"Oh, so only you are good enouhg to be a Guardian?" He asked almsot angrilly. "Why don't you leve them alone, you spoiled brat!?"

"Yu should rreally only speak when spoken too!" Cyril retorted, and immediatelly, Ignitus put himself in this. "Hey, don't talk to my brother like that!"

"Guys! Guys, stop!" Said Lumino, putting himself into the fight to try to prevent it before it started. Cynder finally had lose her temper, and she turned to them and said, "Will you all stop that?"

"And you stay out of this!" Cyril retorted angrilly, and Spyro said, "Hey! Don't talk to her like that, preppy!"

"Guys!" Lumino said, and now Whirl was covering her head, as this sittuation was getting unbeareble to her, and Voolter and Depth were still into their little victory dance. Terrador stood by the sidelines, as he watched as the dragons started to argue among themselves, not wanting to put himself in the middle of trouble.

The Overlords shared a look aong themselves. Aquarius looked at the ceiling as he shook his head at these young dragons. Quake was actually massagingin the bridge of his muzzle as someone who rubs the bridge of the nose, and after a while, even Blazer let out a heavy sigh, and he finally stepped forward, and he said, "SILENCE!"

His voice ws powerful and filled with the very power that seemed to burn inside his body. Immediatelly after this, the young dragons all stopped, as if they had been frozen in place, making the room fall into the deepest of silences. For a moment, it seemed that even the air aroudn the room had became deadly silent as the young sdragons all looked at the big and powerful Overlord.

They had heard the Overlords raise their voices only a few times in their short lives, and in all these times, the result was the same as with Blazer: to tal and absolute silence and scared stares at the owner of that voice.

However, looking at Blazer, the young dragons saw that he was not angry, instead, he only lookede as if he wanted attention from the yougn dragons, for they were being far too loud and that sittuation was important. After seeing that the young dragons had their eyes back on him, the fire Overlord sighed, and he c0ontinued, being as gentle as possible, as he could see that the young dragons were still a little scared as they looked at him.

"I know that it is all very sudden." He said, looking at the young dragons, with a very tender look. "In fact, we didn't planned to tel you this until you reached your teenagehood." He cast a glance over his shoulder at Void and Aquarius, who only looked back at him, and he said, "But, we have talked, and the recent events thjat we could observe in the world made us reconsider this."

The young dragons all had their eyes into Blazer, and they were all now wanting to hear what he had to say, and the fire Overlord said, "So, we decided to rush a little the original plan, and start your training as soon as possible. We need to continue with your teaching into your elements, and to make sure that you will be ready to when the day arrives." He said that as if it was casting a big wheight onto his shoulders, for stealing, somehow, something from these hatchlings.

Their innocence.

There was a silence, and after a while, Swirl asked, "W-what kind of events?" in her shy voice, and Luminous, the more gentle of all Overlords, looked at her, and said, "We have noticed several things happening around the world, coming to us in the form of notices and letters that were sent to us by some leaders of the diverse communities."

He looked at all the young dragons, and soon, Void continued by Luminous, "We received notices of entire crops dying and leaving entire regions, and sometimes countries into hunger." He looked at the young dragons, as his naturally dark and profound tone semeed to make it even more serious, "Informations about deaths under mysterious circunstances, about chaos and lawlessness running rampart into several areas. News about great risks of war into regions that previously were pacific. And much more others events of the like."

The way he talked, it was clear that it was serious, and the way he talked also sent shivers down the young dragons' spines. After a while, Terrador walked forward, and he asked shyli "A-and do you think that S-S-Soul and Malice are b-behind this?" He sounded scared, as it was to expect of a hatchling that receives news like that. And the Overlords looked at him, and Void said bluntly, "We would not have decided for this course of action if we weren't absolutelly sure."

This made all the young dragons flinch. Luminous shook his head as he knew that Void was still having far much to learn when it came into having interactions with other people, as he was still the less sociable of them, and he sometimes seemed to fail to notice that other people were to confortable with it, and that already led to many difficult and rather delicated sittuations before.

Juts like it was doing by letting these young dragons more nervous than it was needed for them to be. Luminous had to quickly step ahead, and he said, "Indeed, the sittuation seemed to really demand our attention." He looked at the young dragons, who all loolked back at him as he spoke, "Under normal circunstances, we would not want to involve you all at that into such a young age. However, now the sittuation seems to be worsening, and rather quickly." He added it as gently as it was possible as he spoke to the young dragons who all looked at him. "The world needs the Guardians."

The young dragons looked in silence at the light Overlord, and they even shared a look among themselves. They all could understand that the sittuation seemed to be trully serious. The Overlords had this way of letting very clear their intentions and the true meaning of everything when they wanted. They had this way of always making thgins clear enough for everyone to understand.

So, the young ones, despite being so young and so naive, were able to fully get the seriousness of the sittuation. They knew that it was trully important, and that it menat that they all would have to take on the responsibility. People needed them.

However, it did not diminished the prospect that they were going to be the ones who would have to face Malice and Soul, and if half of the stories they heard about that dready duo was truth, then it menat that they were up for somethign that would make even an adult and hardened dragon corner in fear and weep.

It was clear that the young dragons were worried about it, and soon, Tempest walked forward, and she said, "Don't be scared, little ones." And all the young dragons looked at her, meeting the gentle expression in her face. "We know that you all can do this, and besides, it will not be immediatelly."

"Indeed, we still have time." Said Bolt, as he stepped forward and looked at the young dragons, "Though we had to hasten our plans, we believe that there is still years to come before the day of the prophecy to be fulfilled finally comes. And till there, we will have you all ready to fulfill it, and finally defeat Soul and Malice."

"Indeed" Said Quake, "We still have time to get you all ready."

The young dragons looked at them, and Depth asked, "By ready, you mean..?"

"We mean teaching you all everythign that we can." Said Aquaras, steppi g forward, "We mean that, in the following years, we will teach you, young dragons, how to fight, to plan ahead, to use your elements in the most skill that you can, so you can be ready to the great fight and the great destiny that waits for you."

The young dragons nodded at this, and they felt somehow relieved, and Volteer even said, "Oh! You mean, we will be able to do amazing things?" He asked rather hypperly, as he jumped in place, "Wait, can we already do!?" He said, and he got ready to try a big eletric breath, but Void soon cut him out by saying:

"You have not domain over your full putential yet." He made all the young dragons look at him, as he said, "Though each one of you has already showed much more skill into each of your respective elements than it would be expected from your age, you still have much to learn before you cna be Guardians." He looked at each one of them, and he said, "That is why we are here, and that is why we have decided to tell you. So we can start to train you can all be ready for when the day comes. We are here to help you achieve your full potential, as we mentioned before."

The young dragons all looked at them, and soon, Cynder asked, "And, what kind of training would be that, sires?" She was as respectful as it was deserved to the Overlords, and soon, the teachers all looked at the young dragones,s and to all of their students, as Bolt said, "Basically, the same we teach to most young dragons and a little more."

"It will be a long process, and you will have to pass by several probations along the way, to show that you are trully fit to be the Guardians." Said Quake, looking at the young dragons, "Of course, you might understand that a title like that, and the power that comes with it, also carries a lot of responsibility and duty. As it is to expect."

The young dragons all nodded, and Depth and Voolter seemed quite upset that they were going to have to work harder, as it seemed. After a while, Cynder spoke. "Hmmm, excuse me, sires?"

The Overlords all looked at the young dragoness, and so did the other young dragons in there. She looked up at them, and she spoke, "Is not that I doubt you, or anythign of the short, but, I'm curious." She looked up at them, and she continued, under their watchful eyes. "There are several other dragons in the world, and also some young apprentices in the temple. How can you be so sure that _we_ , from all other dragons, are the prophecized Guardians.

The Overlords looked down at the young and smart dragoness, probably a bit to smart for someone her age. Void could not help give a little chuckle, that made the non-black dragonlings in there to jump slightly. Even his chuckle gave them creeps. The other Overlords, mainlg Quake and Aquarus, could only rool their eyes at the black dragon, as they had already often heard him brag about his little apprentice Cynder, and how she was far ahead of what would be expected to someone her age. And she was just proving it, by making a question that many people would rather ignore, and it was a important one, showing that she understood the seriousness and importance of this sittuation, and wanted to be sure it was alright.

Blaze stepped forward, and he said, "As we said, a few years ago, we received a sign from the Gods that showed us the birth of the Guardians." He looked down at cynder, and at each one of the young dragons as he spoke it. "This sign came to us in the form of specific celestial signs under specific constelations in the sky under specific days."

"To be more specific." Said, Volt, stepping ahead, and looking at the young dragons in the eyes. "Each one, in the very same days that each one of you hatched from the egg."

"Ohhhhh!" Said Voolter and Depth, while Luminous, Ignitus and Spyro all shared looks among themselves. It seemed that the Overlords were totally sure of that, by what they were telling of it. Of course, Ignitus and Spyro were not very sure if they believed this thign of stars and the like, but they were not about to be the ones who will say the Overlords wrong in a moment like that. They valued their lives.

Luminous was the kind who believed more into these astrological things. He was the kind that would like to hear if you had something to say about his fate or his future, he was the one of the three who trully bought that things in every form they came. He was quite superstitious for someone who was one of the smartes guys at his age in the dragon temple.

Cyril soon said, "Well, I guess it means that I'm trully a very important dragon." He had his chest puffed and he seemed to be quite proud of himself by saying that. Some dragons rooled their eyes, and soon, Depth said, "Don't get too cocky, ice-boy, we all are the Guardians, so, as far as I know, we are as important as you."

Cyril simply snorted and raised his snout high in the air. It seemed that Depth had won it, or maybe Cyril had simply decided that he didn't needed to dignated himself with a answer to her. Anyway, it was good to have Cyril not boasting about being a "very important and noble ice dragon, the nobblest of all" and all that things that he usually spoke, almsot as much as Voolter, when you gave him enough vibe for that.

"This is just the coolest thing ever!" Voolter said, almost jumping in place again, as he looked at all his friends, "What do you guys think we are able to do? Do you think we can change the wheater with a thought? Maybe we can shake the world to the core! Oh! Maybe we can change the land and the sea from place! Man, just wait till everybody in the temple knows!"

"No!" Said Quake suddenly, making the whole room shake slightly, as all the young dragons jumped in place, and backed away a step, as they all looked at the earth Overlord, who looked seriously at Voolter. The young eletric dragon suddenly felt very small and fragile as the big and bulky dragon looked down at him, and he wished not to run away from that palce and hide under his bed.

However, he was soon saved by Luminous, who stepped forward, and place a gentle paw into Quake's shoulder, making the Overlord look at him. One look at Luminous gentle expression seemed to be enouhg to make Quake go down a little, and step back, as the light Overlord once again spoke, and he said, "Young dragons, the reason none of you ever heard about the existence of the prophecy of the Guardians before, was because we had decided long ago to keep it as a secret."

The young dragons all looked at them, and soon, Luminous continued, "So, despite we have cmae to the decision of telling it to the eight of you, we still want this information to remain being a secret." He looked to the hatchlings in the eyes as he said these words, as if to make sure that they got it.

"What means." Said Aquarus, taking a step forward to speak once again, "That this information must not come out of this room, and you can't tell it to absolutelly anyone."

There were moments of silence, and the young Voolter took a few moments to realize that everyone, both the Overlords and the other young dragons, were all looking straight at him.

"What?" He asked innocently, and Cyril said, "Oh, don't play innocent now. Everybody knows that you are the biggest babbling mouth from the whole realms, and if we don't do anything, soon even the near village will discover about this whole thing trough you."

"It is not true!" Voolter said, and Cynder said, "Actually, Cyril has a point." And most dragons in the room looked at her, and she said, "Voolter, we all know that you like to talk, and you usually talks too much to people about things that should not be spoken." She looked at him as she said it, "This is far too important, and it is vital that this information remains secret until we complete our training, so this means that _none of us_ can tell it to absolutelly _anyone_. Noe matter how much we actually want. Got it?"

This was one of the rare occasions in which Voolter was left speechsless, as well as the other young dragons. None of them had eaver heard somene who was of their own age sound so serious once talking. Even the Overlords were slightly taken back, as they had never imagined that they could see someone so young talking with such seriousness. They could only share a look amng themselves, as this young girl seemed to really be quite smart to her own age, and mature too. Because to her talk with suck seriousness to that young dragon about that matter, it could onyl meant one thing: that she did already understood the true reason why they needed to secret to be kept.

"Voolter, do you understand this?" Cynder repeated the question, looking at the young yellow dragon deadly in the eyes. Voolter didn't even blinked as he simply nodded at her, letting her know that he had understood, and by the expression in his face, cynder understood that she didn't needed to repeat it. Not for now, at least.

She simply said, "Good." And she resumed her former position, siting in her haunces, serious. Almost as if she was not noticing the eyes of all the others in the room over her. There was a few moments of silence, before Bolt cleared his throat, and soon, Blazer said.

"Well, I guess it is it them." He spoke as he looked among the young dragons in there. "So, we expect you all to understand that, from now on, you all will have more responsibilities waiting ahead of you. We will star your advanced training as soon as possible, and yet, we expect you all to keep attending to the other classes just like all the other dragons."

"Aww, you mean we will have more work?" Asked Depth into a whine, and Blazer looked at her, and said, "Yes, sorry, young one, but it is the way it must be. We need you to keep attending to all of your classes, and when we can, we will sytart the particular sessions of all of you with us. But it will not be immediatelly, we still need a few thigns shorted out before we can start the training."

There was a long moment of silence, as all the young dragons nodded. Some firmly. Some hesitantly. Some proudly. Some meekly. However, all of them nodded at that, signaling that they all understood and accepted it. It was more to enough to Blazer for him to understand that the young dragons had fully accepted their new destiny. However, it did not diminished the guoilty that he felt over his chest, wheighting down his heart as he still had the feeling that it was very wrong to demand so much of such young dragons so suddenly.

"Well, I guess this is it them." Saild volt, taking ahead and smi,ing down at the young dragons. "Well, I guess we, the adults, have other things to attend at the moment. We have to get our classes ready, ain't I right?" He asked, looking at his fellow Overlords, and he looked back at the young dragons, and he said, "You, young ones, may take the rest of the day off. Go outside and play! Enjoy a little the afternoon sun and run around the garden, smell some of our flowers and eat some fruits from the trees! Have fun!"

And with that, soon the Overlords left the room, one by one, going to take care of what they had said they would. Before leaving, Void gave one final, long look at Cynder. They locked eyes fro a few moments, and the darkness Overlord gave a very brief, almsot imperceptible nod at the young dragoness. Cynder looked at him, and she imitated the gesture, as if it was a particular form of communication between them, as if they were talking in a way no one else was going to understand.

After that, Void turned his head away, and walked out of the room, along with the other Overlords, the last one to leave being Tempest, who looked over her shoulder, and said to them. "Would you please close the door once you get out, darlings? Thank you." And she left, leavingt the door slightly open, and so, the young dragons were all left alone.

There were a few moments of silence, before Voolter said. "Man! Can you guys believe it!?" He looked at the other young dragons, who all looked back at him, as the yellow dragonling spoke, "This is just the coolest, biggest, most amazing thing in the world and we can't tell anyone! Do you guys believe in how unfair this is!? The fate of the world literally hangs in our shoulders and we just can't tell anyone! No one will know how much we are amazing, great, espetacular and stupendous! This is just so unfair!" He said as he pouted at this, and the other young dragons only shared a look among themselves.

Some of them rooled their eyes after a few moments, namelly, cynder and Cyril. Depth, however, agreed with Volteer. "Why can't we tell people?" She asked aloud, "It would be so great if everyone knew!"

"That is my point!" Said Volteer, glad that someone agreed with him. It seemed that he and the water dragoness had far too much in common, and of course, this annoyed Cyril. However, even the yugn ice drgon was forced to agree. Indeed, this only improved much more his already noble status as an ice dragon, and it gave him a far greater importance.

It would be fair to let the world known that there was a dragon as important as him in it, and also, let the other young dragons to know that he was trully important, and that he was, more than ever, deserving of their absolute respect. Still, due to the unmistakable command from the Overlords, this information was going to be kept as a secret until Ancestors know when, and he was going to be just one more young dragon, and he was probably still going to have problems to have the respect that he deserved from the other apprentices from the temple. He was pretty sure that, with the information that he was one of the ones that was destined to save the world, he would surelly be threated as the highly important being that he was.

Spyro and Ignitus, however, were talking among themselves.

"Wow, can you believe it?" Asked the red dragon, still a bit shaken form all that experience, of big revelation, as he looked at his younger, purple sinbling.

"I'm not sure." Spyro said, and he also added, "Man, that is all so sudden."

"I know. I'm still tryign to understand just what went on..." Said Ignitus, and Lumino came, and he said, "I think it is a big responsibility."

"Yeah, right." Said Spyro, looking at their white-colored brother. Both Ignitus and Spyro knew that Lumino was the most serious and responsible of them. He might not be the kind that likes fights, but he was, indeed, the most mature, as far as someone his age could be. He was always looking out for them, and he always made sure that they were okay and safe, and he often stood for them when they were in trouble, as long as it doesn't involved fights or clashes with someone else.

That was just as he was.

Swirl was talking to Cynder, in a low voice. "Cynder, I'm not sure if they are right." She sounded worried, "I mean, we are just kids."

"Yes, we are." Said Cynder, as she gently wrapped a wing around the grey dragoness, as if conforting her into a half-hug. "But the Overlords would not make a mistake like that." She assured the younger dragoness.

"Y-yes, but..." She said, and she looked down, and cynder didn't even intended to let her finish what she was saying, as she said, "Swirl, you are one of the best dragonesses in the class of wind."

"Yeah, but there are others who are better." She said, looking up at the black dragoness who she considered already as being her sister. "There are... so many others who are better than me..."

Cynder put a paw under her chin, adn made her raise her head, to look deep in her green-colored eyes. And she said, very slowly and clearly. "And you konw why they are better than you?" She looked in Swirls as as she said that. "Becasue you are always second-guessing yourself."

The wind dragoness looked deep into her adoptive sister's eyes, as she spoke continued. "The only reason why others do better than you in the trainings, or in anything else, is because you always doubt your own potential. You always think that you can't do thigns as good, and you think that other will do better than you, and that is why you are not the best. You cannot expect to win if you keep always doubting yourself."

She smiled at her, "You just need to belive that you can, and once you do, it is halfway done, and you will discover that you can be far better than even you have ever imagined."

After a few seconds, Swirl opened a smile to her soul-sister, and Cynder smiled back, and Volteer said, "I agree!" His head suddenly popping from behind Cynder, and making both dragonesses jump, and look at the smiling Volteer.

"Have you ever heard of personal space?" Cynder asked him, sounding angry, and Volteer cooked his head as he looked at them, and he said, "Personal space? What is that? It is something to eat?"

Cynder didn't knew if he was kidding or not, and honestly, she wasn't sure of which one of the options disturbed her more. She could only sigh, and massage to bridge of her snout with her claws. She was far too young to have migraines like that.

Everybody could hear Cyril humphing at what Volteer said, and he said, "Volteer, you just have a kind of behavior that does not fits someone who is supposed to be a great savior." He had a great tone of disdain as he said that. "Frankly, I'm pretty sure that they have made the right assumption taking _me_ as one of the Guardians. However, I think that they might want to double-check the said signs, once I don't think that it could be right for some other individuals of this room."

"Oh, come on!" Said Ignitus, stepping forward at the young ice dragon. "You won't you start with that again now, will you?"

"Why not?" Asked the arrogant young dragon, looking at the red dragon, as he spoke, "It is clear that some are not as fitting to be of such importance. It is easy to notice by the way someone behaves. Like volteeer with his childish manners and babbling mouth. Or maybe by you, and your inability to stay more than two following days without getting yourself into a brawl with another dragon for any reason."

Ignitus snarled at him, baring his little fangs slightly, while Cyril simply snorted and raised his snout even higher. "See?" The young ice dragon said, "This kind of behaviro just doesn't fit with someone who is destined to be a hero and a paragorn to every member of dragon kind."

"Oh, stop that now!" Said Spyro, as angry as Ignitus was, as he looked at the arrogant ice dragon. "Can't you stop being so full of yourself just for a few minutes? What, everybody is inferior to you?"

Cyril snorted, as he said, "Well, I'm not gonnna discusss with you." He ahd a great air of superiority as he said it. "However, I still keep my oppinion. The Overlords might want to see again the signs that they said they received, once it is obvious that some are unfitting for a position of such importance." After saying that, he turned his gaze back at the purple dragon, and he added. "And some, are obviously not supposed to be among us."

It was clear by the way he said it that he was talking straight to Spyro. Not only to him, but also about him.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Spyro, not liking that talk, hoever, Cyril seemed not to be emphazed by Spyro's angyr expression, and so, instead, he simply continued.

"Indeed, as everybody knows, there are eight main elements, which, as we were told, consists into the powers of the Guardians." He said, looking around, and he said. "There are electricity, ice, fire, light, wind, water, darkness and earth. And as we can see, there is a dragon in here that corresponds to each one of these elements."

The toher dragons looked among themselves, and Cyril, once again, turned at Spyro, and he continued. "However, as far as I'm concerned, there is no element that i represented by the purple color."

Spyro looked straight at him as he said it, and the ice dragons tared back at him. "I find it pretty hard to believe that _you_ can be a Guardian, once we have to keep in mind that, as far as we are concerned, you don't even have an element."

"Why you!" Said Ignitus, as he was ready to pounce at Cyril, and was only stopped by Lumino, who was getting on his way, holding him back and insisting that it was not worth to start a fight now.

Cyril snorted, and he said, "See, this only comfirms that neither of you is fitting to be a Guardian."

"Lets see if you fit when I rearrange your face!" Spyro said, snalring and getting ready to pounce, and Lumino soon was having trouble as he was forced to hold back both dragons to prevent them from jumping at Ciryl and probably injuring him severely.

Cyril only continued talking about someone who was of trully nobility and importance should not act like that. There was a quite a sittuation in there, until a loud cry echoed in the room.

"STOP IT!"

It made veryone stop, and look at young Cynder, who was the source of that scream. She had been silent all the time as she watched that which was happening, as well as the other young dragons. At one point, she finally had enough of it, and it was in the moment that she saw that all that tension was leaving Swirl unconfortable, and was about to make her have a panic attack. Cynder was not going to let it happen, besides, she was really tired of the way that these boys all acted.

"Will you all stop that?" She called out angrilly, making all the dragons in there flinch slightly as they looked at her face, contorted into anger as she looked at all of them. "You all keep acting like that! Like yourselves are the most important thign in the world!"

All the young dragons looked down, even Cyril, who rarelly had been scolded like that, even by the Overlords, as the young dragoness continued. "Cyril! You talk about hoe they act and you say that it is unfitting for a Guardian, but in the moment, you are not acting far better! You say that you are noble and honored? So maybe you should start to act accordingly! Stop bragging all the time!"

Cyril snorted, but said nothign in return as he simply looked at the ground. Right after, she turned to Spyro and Ignitus. "And you two! There is no need for you guys to act like that, also! I know that you protect each other, and that you want to be respected, but you don't need to explode at the slightest insuolt only to prove that you are strong and hardcore! Try to control yourselves and act a little more controlled, okay?"

There was a biref silence, as both red and purple dragons shared a look, and they kept their heads down. It even seemed that all of them were young hatchlings being scolded by their mother, and so, Cynder finally continued.

"You all have a lot to work out and to get better, and you will _have_ to do it! After all, as you said, Cyril, we are the Guardians! Or we will be someday, and so, we must start acting a little better! So you all, stop being so stupid and start using your heads to somethign other than serving as support for your horns!"

After she was done, ther e was a long silence, as Cyril, Ignitus and Spyro all looked at the ground, while all the other dragons and dragonesses looked at Cynder, who was slowly coming dwon from her tirade. She took a long and deep breath, and she said, "We are all very nervous because of that, but venting it out on each other is not going to make us feel better." She looked at them, "As the Guardians, it means that we will fulfill our destiny all together, and so, as far as I'm concerned, we are, at the very least, partners. So we should act more like it."

There was a silence, as Spyro adn Ignitus raised their heads to look at Cyril. The blue dragon looked at them for a few moemnts, adn snorted, as he turned his head away, however, he said, "Well, one of the hardships that come from being so noble is having to interact with the ones who are less noble than you."

He kept his snout high as he spoke the next phrase, "I guess that this is no different. I guess I can be polite with you, at least." He said, and Spyro and Ignitus shared a look at this.

"Well, I guess it is the closest to an appologize that we will get from him." Ignitus whispered to his brother, and Spyro could not help but nod at it. It was not a formal appologize, but indeed, ti was better than nothing, nd it was probably more than anyone else in the tem ple who was not an Overlord had ever gotten from that arrogant, pompous tail.

So, the young dragons decided to accept it, and they also appologized, though ratehr grumpily nad only half-hearted, for their behaviro, what seemed to be good to Cyril. Lumino could breathe relieved as a fight had just been avoided. And Cynder was also happy. Starting a fight among themselves was not exactly the best way to start off their new lives as Guardians. Or should she say, Apprentices to Guardians?

She could only feel a slightlçy nudge in her leg, and she looekd over, to see Swirl smiling t her, and mouthing a "thank you", to her big foster sister. Cynder was actually able to smile a little, as she nodded at her. After a few moments, Volteer said. "Still, I don't understand why we can't tell anyone."

He sounded as if he was still upset with it, and soon, Depth said, "I agree, I mena, why all the secret?" She also would like to tell people. After all, most people said that she was not going to go very far in life if she did not started to pay attention on thigns and behave a little more responsible. Triuth to be told, she wanted everybody, specially the ones who said that, to know that she was now a future Guardian, so she could point a claw to their faces and say, "ha! I'm your face!" as she would have a big smile on her face.

Indeed, even Terrador was soon agreeing with them. "I also don't see much reason for all this secret. I mean, it is not like there was going to be any danger to us, right?" He asked, and there was a silence.

Cynder let out a sigh, and she said, "I'm sure that the Overlords have their own reasons." All the young dragons looked at her, and she continued, "Well, in any case, we must attain to what they had just told us. We will keep this in secret, and don't tell anyone. Soon we will talk to them again, as it seems, so we can ask more questions and we will trully known what all of this new training really involves."

Al the young dragons seemed to agree with this, and after a ffew more moments of unnerving silence, Terrador spoke again. "So... what should we do now? The Overlords said that we had the rest of the day off..."

"What else?" Asked Depth, looking at him as if he didn't knew just the obvious answer. "We go outside and play!"

"YAY!" Volteer said, as he immediatelly agreed, and they both rushed to the door, rushing to the outside to enjoy their free day from studies that they could use only for playing around.

As they left Cyril could only rool his eyes and shakeSure, he had said that he was going to handle his new _colleages_ Guardians, but this was now showing that it was obviously going to be hard. So, he simply decided to spend his time reading something, so he walked out, aiming to go to the library, to find himself something worth his time.

Spyro looked at his brothers, and he said, "Well, it seems that this day had been nice. So, what about we play some game to relax?"

"Sure, what game?" Asked Lumino. Spyro smiled, and he walked close to his friends.

"Well, I was thinking in maybe some TAG! You are in it!" Spyro said, as he poked Ignitus in the nose, and he quickly ran off, laughing as he went off the door, and Ignitus took a few moments to realize what was that about, and he smiled to himself.

Lumino was right by his side, chuckling slightly. Ignitus looked at him with a smirk. "Oh, you think it funny? Come here!"

"No!" Lumino said, alughin as he dodged the grip from his red brother, and he started to run out the door, laughing as Ignitus ran after him, crying out. "Come back here, you morons!" As he had now made the goal of his life to go after these two and teach them a lesson.

Cynder could onyl sigh at this.

"We should go with Depth, shouldn't we?" Asked Swirl, adn Cynder nodded at her, and soon, they both were walking outside too. They walked out of the room, and Cynder closed the door behind herself.

Terrador stood alone in the room, and he looked around a little, as if he was expecting that someone was going to come and call for him. However, it seemdd that the young dragons had actually forgot that ehw as in there.

After a few moments, the young green dragon was getting scared of being left alopne into that big room, adn so, he rushed to the door, and he opened it, and he ran closed it soon before he ran into the hallways, calling out for the other young dragons.

"Hey, guys! Wait for me! Don't leave me alone in here!"


	4. Secret for a Reason

The beautiful thing of being young was that you didn't had to worry about things. Even if there was a big problem right in front of you, hovering about your head like a dark cloud breaking in the purity of the blue sky, you would be able to see past it.

It would undoubtedly disappear from sight, blown away by the winds of purity and innocence, leaving behind the untainted sky and the warm of the sun beating down.

That was the vantage of being a kid. Nothing could worry you at all.

That was true to most of the kids, including the young dragons.

The ones who were just said that they were the future Guardians, the ones responsible for, one day, saving the world and protecting everyone from the danger that was the dark shadow of Soul and Malice, were now running in the backyard, playing around with other dragons as they all were forgetting about the events that happened earlier.

Well, not all of them.

Spyro and Ignitus were playing tag, with Lumino following them from close, as he too was getting in the spirit and liking to play like that. On the other side, Cynder was looking in the field as she watched the others playing, as if she was deep in thought. While this, her sisters were in the yard too, minding their own affairs. Whirl was sitting into a corner, right by Terrador's side, both of them were eating calmly as they were close to each other. Terrador was reading a book as Whirl sat right by his side. Who looked at her could swear that she had a slightly blush in her face.

Depth was in another corner, playing around with Voolter. The young yellow dragon shared her sense of adventure and her passion for playing. The two dragons had indeed a lot in common. Actually, by the giggling that they were having and the way they both were talking to each other, many people could think a lot of things about it. Most would come to the conclusion that they were both planning a new prank. And they were, indeed.

Cyril was on his usual spot, eating alone as he stood into the elevated rock, looking down at who passed, almost as if he was a prince sitting on his throne. Sure, this kind of behavior was expected from an ice dragon. After all, they were known for being the most prideful of all the dragon kinds, and they were very proud of their "royal" ancestry, as they always said it, and Cyril was absolutely no exception. He always behaved as if he was the more important hatchling from the temple, and he seemed to be completely sure that he was should be threated as so by the others, and he didn't liked people defying him and threating him as if he was a "simple commoner" as he said it. This, of course, granted most of the other hatchlings to avoid him.

Lumino was running with Spyro and Ignitus, as both were running from him. He looked over at Cyril, standing in his corner, over that rock, and he mentioned it to his brothers.

"He seems to be sad there, all alone." The white dragon said to his friends, and Spyro looked over, and he said, "Nah, he likes being alone. I bet he is happy that he don't have to be near the 'lesser dragons'." Spyro cringed his face as he repeated the words that the ice dragon himself had used more than once to refere to the rest of the young ones in the temple.

"But he seems so lonely. I mean, even the other ice dragons avoid him."

It was true. Usually, at that age, the younger ice dragons were more open to get along with dragons of other kinds, and even other creatures. Cyril strangely had settled a strong and prideful personality, that was somewhat too prideful even by the standards of the adult dragons. Though he acted as noble as they did, refusing to even be near other dragons that were to ice ones unless it was necessary made it seem as if the young dragon still lived in the ancient times, when they avoided to make relations with other kinds of dragons.

As a result, the other ice dragons of the temple considered it slightly strange that this dragon acted so arrogant like that, and as a result, they avoided him, along with their friends of other colors and elements. Cyril seemed not to mind, as if he decided that these dragons were not worth his attention.

"Bah, just forget him." Said Ignitus. "If he wants to be sitting in there all alone all day than let him be! Not like he would prevent us from having fun!" And with that, he and Spyro resumed running, and Lumino cast one last glance at Cyril, who was still sitting in there, before he also walked away, with Spyro and Ignitus.

In another part of the yard, Whirl was sitting right by Terrador's side, as the green dragon was reading a book, one that he had caught in the library in the way to there. Whirl was able to get a few glances of the book as she sat by his side, and she saw that it was something about ancient legends.

She dared to cast a few glances at it while Terrador was focused into the reading, but each time that the green dragon stopped reading to do something else, like take a bite into his snack, or breathe deeply and look at the sky, Whirl would immediately retreat and look at her own claws as she blushed heavily and prayed that the green dragon would not notice her spying on him.

After a while, Whirl finally managed to do something that she had been wanting since she came by his side.

"So... Humm... Terrador?" She asked, and the green dragon looked at her.

"Hmm?"

She prayed to the heavens that she wasn't blushing too hard, and she asked. "So... hmm... This book you are reading... what it is about?"

Terrador didn't took his eyes off the book, and he remained silent for a few moments, and Whril thought that maybe he hadn't heard her. She was about to ask again, when the green dragon finally talked.

"It is a book about the elemental lore of the dragons." He said in a monotone voice as he kept reading, too focused in it. "I was seeing if I could find anything about... what the Overlords told us." He was still trying to be subtle, not wanting anyone around that wasn't the eight young dragons to hear what he was saying, for the Overlords told them to keep quiet about it.

Whirl nodded as she looked at him, and Terrador continued. "The problem is that this thing has a lot of pages, and the knowledge is very sparse. And it doesn't help that these old books don't have index page." He sounded as if he was really annoyed by that, and he really seemed as if he wanted that thing would be easier for him.

Whirl could only nod at it, as Terrador looked at the book, seeming to be very slightly angry. She looked back, as the young earth dragon turned the pages, quickly searching in the pages for any clue about it. Whirl sighed, as she said. "So, any luck?"

What a stupid question! Was what Whirl was thinking to herself. However, Terrador simply sighed, and he said, "Only some pieces of information and some notes in the bottom of the page. Also some mentions, but nothing specific." He said, as he looked at the page, seeming a little grumpy. "A index would be really very useful."

Whirl nodded as she stood in there, sitting by Terrador's side, and eating calmly her food, which was some fish. Terrador seemed really focused into that book, and so, he failed to notice Whirl casting glances at him, and the blush that she had in her face each time that she looked at him.

* * *

The time passed, and Cyril was still standing in the same place that he had always been during time in which they had nothing to do. He looked over to see the other dragons all around. Terrador and Whirl were still in their same spot, looking at that book and talking over about something that Cyril honestly didn't cared about.

While this, the three brothers were still with that silly games of tag, running around and laughing like fools. Of course, it wasn't to be expected for them to act with a little more class. After all, they were only what they were. Cyril snorted at them, and he looked over to Cynder, who was still in the same spot, eating something that Cyril could not identify form that distance.

Of all the other dragons, that one had the behavior that was more close to the one of the ice dragons. Even thought she was a dragoness of shadow, it was good to see someone that behaved with class, and who preferred not to fool around like some other dragons. Maybe, if she was an ice dragoness, she and Cyril could even become friends. At least if she had a little more class.

Of all of them, Cynder was the one that Cyril had the lass qualms about working side by side with. All the others were somewhat irresposible or less dignified. Cyril still had problem to believe that _they_ could be the guardians, of so many dragons around. Cyril was not surprised that someone like him, with noble ancestry, would be important, but these ones? They were all childish and all of them behaved just like commoners. If they were not childish and irresponsible than they were violent, or were too focused into books, or were simply cowards.

The worse of all, however, was the fact that none of them seemed to respect Cyril's noble ancestrally, as well as the whole talk about being a Guardian. They seemed to take it as if it was some kind of game, and none of them was behaving accordingly as it was to expect of someone so important and who was blessed with such and important title. Specially Ignitus and Spyro.

Cyril always had some qualms with the fire dragon, who disrespected him so openly and in front of other people. He acted as if he could put himself in the same level as Cyril. And also, there was his purple brother. Cyril didn't even knew what to think about him. He didn't remembered ever in his life seeing a dragon of that color before. Sure, ice dragons usually had some purple markings in them, but always they were only some markings, and always in cooler tones of purple. Never before Cyril had seem a dragon that was entirely purple, and also, with a warmer tone like that. Maybe he was some kind of mutation? Who knows? Or maybe an hybrid...

Well, the point was that the dragon barely even had an element. At least, that was what Cyril had heard from everyone around. No one had ever seen the purple dragon using any kind of element, and neither had them saw him around any of their element classes. How could he even be an elemental Guardian?

The bigger problem, however, was that the purple dragon was as stubborn, violent and daring as his brother. That if he was not even more stubborn. He seemed to think that he could challenge anyone for any reason, and he had these particular meetings with the Overlords, and he refused to talk with anyone about what it was about. It seemed that not even Ignitus knew what it was all about. This only showed that, besides it all, the purple dragon was also arrogant, thinking that he was better than the others, even if he seemed to have no true element or talent to himself. This somehow made him one of the worse of the ones who Cyril was forced to deal with.

And to think that Cyril was going to be forced to work with them...

He felt particularly uncomfortable about the prospect of working together with Voolter and Depth. The motor mouth and the childish known-it-all. They were maybe the most immature of them and the worse of them. At this moment, he looked around, and he didn't saw both dragons. Normally, this would grant him to be satisfied that they were not around to ruin the day and make things harder for him. However, he could not shake away a bad feeling that something terrible was going to happen very soon. For he had seen the two of them together a while ago, whispering to each toher and snickering, and he had already seen it before. All the times that he had seen them together like that, it meant that they were both plotting something, and the results could be...

Cyril shuttered again, as he looked around, trying to pin-point where these two could have went. It almost felt like he was going to try to find the two to prevent them from starting the armagedon. Cyril knew that they were only his age and that they were not so dangerous, still, each time the two sticked together like they did, the result could be catastrophic.

As Cyril was looking around, trying to find the two young dragons, Ignitus, Lumino and Spyro were still playing tag, and now it was with Iggy.

"I'm gonna get you!" The red dragon cried out as he ran after his two siblings, who both laughed as they ran, and Spyro cried out. "Just try!"

They all laughed and ran as they were enjoying themselves. Without worrying about the problems or about what the future held in store for them. They were only laughing as they ran. They were just playing around. They were just being kids.

They didn't needed to spent every second of their time worrying about what was in store for them. They just needed to live their lives and enjoy it as much as they could. The world was their playground, and they intended to play in it as much as possible, at least until it came the time that they were really supposed to get worried. Until them, it was all games, and play, and fun and laughs. After all, that was the good of being kids. You don't have to worry about grown up things. At least, not just yet.

The young dragons were too distracted running around, and Spyro was able to sneak away as Ignitus now ran after Lumino, who laughed as he cried, running away. Spyro looked at his two brothers, and he walked. He was not paying attention where he was going, otherwise, he would not have kissed a rock.

"Ouch!" Spyro said as he bumped nose-first into a rock, and fell back, landing on his butt. He rubbed his nose as it was slightly pained, but he was able to look up and see the rock he had bumped into.

Not being one who cried for anything, Spyro quickly got up, letting his wild imagination roam free as he looked at the rock, as if it was fierce enemy that just attacked him, and he stood in it into a fighting pose saying. "Terrible villain! You have chosen the wrong one to hurt the nose!" He said, full of energy. "Now you will feel the wrath of Spyro! One of the eight Guardians! Be ready to-OUCH!"

Spyro was cut out and cried in pain again as something hit the top of his head. The purple dragon, surprised by this sudden hit, looked to all the sides, in search for who did it to him, but he saw no one. That was when he heard a voice. "You need to keep it down."

It was a girl's voice, and it was very familiar. It had came from up, so Spyro looked up, at the sky, but saw no one above him.

"Down here." Said the voice, and Spyro lowered his vision, but not very much, until he caught sight of who was it.

Cynder was sitting in the rock that Spyro had just bumped his nose into. She had been sitting over it until Spyro came, and the purple dragon hadn't even noticed her presence. She looked at him, and he looked back.

"It was you who hit me?" Spyro said, rubbing his head, and she said, "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you are talking way too much." Cynder said, as she looked at him with reprobation. Spyro looked back at her, and he said, "Hey, I don't talk nearly as much as Voolter. Besides, this is no way of threating a fellow Guardi-Ouch!" Spyro stopped again as she had hit him in the head again with the blunt part of her tail, only hard enough to make him stop talking.

"Why are you hitting me!?" Spyro asked her, rubbing his head, and Cynder said, "You need to keep it down."

She hoped off the rock and landed in front of Spyro, coming very close to him and now whispering. "Do you remember what the Overlords told us?" Spyro looked at her, and he blinked, as she continued, "They told us that no one can known about we being the Guardians." She said it with urgency, what was very much the way an adult would talk. "And what do you do? You go around saying it loud to anyone who can hear!"

"I was not-" Spyro tried to say, but Cynder cut him out. "We have to keep quiet about it! We have all agreed it in the meeting chamber! No one must know about us and about we being the future Guardians!" She was whispering, but by the way she was talking, Spyro thought he would most likely feel the same way if she was actually yelling at him in the face.

"This means that we don't mention it where anyone can hear, what include here in the playground! We only talk of it when we are among ourselves or with the Overlords! No one else can known about it!"

"Calm down." Spyro said, quite scared by the display o angr that she was showing, which was almost as much as Overlord Void did. _Why are black dragons so scary?_ Was the thought that Spyro had in his mind as he looked at her. "Why are you so nervous about this?"

"Because we are supposed to be nervous!" Cynder whispered, seemingly getting more angered because Spyro was still not taking it seriously, and he was pratically cryign out at her as he talked it.

"This is not a game! We have a serious responsibility and a duty with the world!" She loooked at Spyro dead in the eye, and Spyro could not avoid feel a gret feeling of fear as he looked at them, as a shiver ran down his spine. It was a common thing for black dragons to be so scary? The black dragon, whoever, continued. "If the Overlords told us to keep quiet about it, then we _must_ keep quiet over it. We can't go around saying to the heavens that we are the Guardians." She looked over her shoulders as she spoke it, as if she was expecting someone to be very close to them, hearing all their conversation.

"We can't go around bragging about it as if we were the big ones around. We can't put ourselves into the open like that!" She said it with growing urgency. "At least, not until we are ready!"

"I don't understand what the problem is." Spyro said, not caring keeping his voice beneath a whisper, as Cynder was doing. He really seemed not to understand the whole reason behind all the secrecy. "What if people find out we are... them?" He asked, correcting himself in the last moment, not liking the expression of the look that Cynder gave him, and not willing to have her hit him with her tail once again. "Why would that be bad? I mean, is it for them not to get too happy to be with us?"

Cynder looked at him for a few moments, and she said. "You really don't have a clue, do you?" The way she was asking was if Spyro was oblivious to something really obvious, and she just didn't believed that. However, it seemed to be confirmed by the confused look that Spyro gave her, indicating that the purple dragon was, indeed, hopelessly lost.

Cynder sighed heavily as she shook her head. Spyro looked at her as if she was reprobbing him, because it was exactly what seemed to be happening at the said moment. "What is it?" Spyro asking, now getting really tired of she acting as if she knew a thing that everyone else knew, except for the dragon who she was talking about.

"What is it?" Spyro demanded to know, and Cynder looked at him dead in the eye, with a seriousness that Spyro had only seem before in the eyes of the Overlords, and surely never at the eyes of someone her age.

"Other people knowing about us _is_ a big deal. Because then we would be exposed." She said, and Spyro looked at her confused, and so, she continued to explain.

"Do you remember then saying that Soul and Malice." Cynder said, shivering slightly as she spoke these names. They were the kinds of names that no one should want to speak aloud, unless there was a _very_ good reason to. "They are planning this for a long time. And they had ways to get what they wanted. So, if they have been planning this for so long and so hard, then they would not get anything get in their want, ain't I right?"

Indeed, the black dragoness had a point. Spyro knew very well that no one liked to have their plans frustrated by someone else, specially if the person have worked so hard for these plans. Still, Spyro was failing to see where it said that everyone knowing that they were the Guardians was a bad thing.

Cynder soon was continuing, and she said. "These two will not allow anything to stand in their way, and this include anyone who could possible blown up their plans. I'm talking about us!" She finished, wanting to make it sure that she was being as clear as possible with the purple dragon.

Spyro flinched at the tone she said it, however, she was truly making her point in there, and it was indeed a very good one. Spyro was starting to share her worries, as he said, "But, we are the... them..." Spyro corrected himself under the glare that Cynder gave him. "We should be very strong, right? And we can't be threatened, right?"

"We are still kids!" Cynder said, looking at him. "We don't control the msot of our abilities yet! We are still small, weak and vulnerable against them and anything that they might want to thrown on us!"

"But, they are hiding, right?" Spyro asked, and he looked at her. "I mean, they would not simply come here and break in the place just to put their claws on us."

"They have people under their control!" Cynder said, looking at the purple dragon, as if she was trying to hammer some sense into his head that was har brick wall. "They can influence people and put them under their power! What means that they could very well stay hidden while they get us! All they need to do is sent someone over to have us and to bring us to them into silver plates!" She seemed really angered that the purple dragon seemingly had failed to notice something of so much vital importance, and that she seemed to have been the only one that considered all these terrible possibilites and that really worried about it. Maybe it came from being a darkness dragon, and being in tune with the negative forces, for they were forced to face all the negative possibilities and think about the worse of them.

That was why Cynder was so tuned with all the possible things that could happen in this scenario, and why she was so much acting the way she was. She was wondering all the worse things that could happen now, if they were caught, if they were discovered, if Malice and Soul, the evil dragons, would decide to get rid of them before they would become threats to them.

Even if they were the future Guardians, they _were_ just kids now. Not to mention that Malice and Soul were _gods_ , and it was something that they could not fight on their own! At least, not until they would become all that they were prophesized to be. Until there, they were vulnerable to anything that could be done against them. Cynder wondered that the only reason they were alive would be that Soul and Malice could not know that they were at the temple and had been around born, or even that they existed at all, and also, because of the Overlords, who kept watch over them and protect them all the time. Otherwise, they would most likely already became targets to the two evil gods, and they could maybe no longer be alive.

That was keeping themselves in secret was so important, and the Overlords knew it. They needed to stay low and out of sight until they were ready for the final fight, otherwise, the two fallen gods would come for them, and destroy them before they could make the prophecy come true.

Cynder shuddered at the thought of what the two evil dragons could possibly do to them if they get their claws into them while they were still young and vulnerable. She was used to think the negative of things, being a shadow dragoness, but she sometimes felt scared with how pessimist she could be herself, and how bad were the things she could think about, even being so young.

And that was she was more worried than any other of the young dragons after receiving the notice, for she immediately went to all the worst-case scenarios, and she had spent all the time since they left that room thinking about it. That was why she was so nervous about all of that.

Spyro, however, the others had little to no worries about all of that, and Spyro seemed to be one of these, as he said, "Well, yeah, I guess you are right. But I think that we should not worry so much. I mean, we are good now, right?"

Somehow, Cynder envied him, and the other kinds of dragons, in general. They didn't tuned with the negative side of everything, and so, they seemed to be always happy with everything. Cynder wished that she was so easy to get happy, as well as others, but it seemed that it was the price for being a dragon that was so in tune with the darkness, and with everything negative that it encompassed.

Cynder could only groan at his silliness out of frustration. She sighed heavily, and she looked at him, making a desperate attempt to hammer some sense in his head. "I mean that we cannot go around giving anyone obvious clues that we are the prophesized ones!" She said in a whisper at him, as she seemed to be the only one who was truly worried at making this conversation as subtle as possible.

"This means we have to stay on our own space and keep it low, and not call attention to ourselves in _any_ way!" She looked straight at him as she said ti, and after a few moments, Spyro finally spoke.

"You mean, act like we always did?"

Cynder sighed, as it seemed that Spyro was finally getting it. "Yes, we have to stay the same way we always did, to avoid anyone from finding out and to prevent us from becoming sitting ducks."

"Huh? They will turn us into ducks?" Spyro asked, still being the silly young dragon that most of them usually were at this age. Dragons of darkness like Cynder, however, were more mature, for they always thought things that were more for adults, and they seemed to be more in tune with the cold and cruel reality of the world, and so, Cynder was maybe the more mature out of all of them.

Cynder groaned again, seeing that this dragon was still being naive and maybe even stupid, as he failed to get the grip about just how serious the situation truly was. "I'm saying that if we stand out in the crowd we might put targets around our necks!" Cynder said to him in a very urgent whisper.

"We must stay low and subtle to avoid having people coming after us under orders of these two! Were you even paying attention!?" She spoke that in a way that made Spyro feel like a very naughty hatchling being scolded by his mother. That dragoness sure had a powerful presence, and that was for sure.

"They are evil! More than anyone and anything in the world." She said to him, making him look in her eyes as she spoke that. "Do you think they would be nice to us only because we are kids? No, they won't! They will do all they can to get rid of us, so we will never get in their way. And if we can't be there to stop them, then they will do horrible things to the world! That is why we must stay low now!"

"This is not only about us, but about everyone else! About the whole world! About our future!" She spoke to him, hoping that this was going to get the idea on his thick skull at once and finally make him act more accordingly to the seriousness of the situation. "We must be there to protect everyone, because this don't mean only losing a game or failing at do a thing and then fixing it later! If we fail at this, there will be no turning back! It will be the end... for all of us."

Spyro looked at her in silence for a few moments, surprised by just how darkly that dragoness sounded as she spoke that. Though he didn't understood completely the "end" prospect, he knew that it was bad, only by the way she was talking it. She looked at him in the eyes again and she said.

"That is why it is so important to remain in secret until the right time, so we can be safe of them for now, until we can fend for ourselves. That is why we can't call attention, and that is why no one can know that we are... them. Do you get it?"

Before Spyro could answer, there was some short of commotion in the other side of the yard, and the eyes of the young dragons turned to the place it was happening, and as they did, they saw a lot of dragonlings running, as if they were trying to run away from something that was big and it looked to be shining.

"What is that?" Asked Spyro, and Cynder didn't knew how to answer.

"Spyro!" Lumino said, walking closer to the purple dragon. "It seems like there is something in there!" He seemed scared as he said that, as all the young dragons were running from there and they all seemed to be near at the point of panic.

"Lets go check!" Spyro said, his natural boldness taking control of him as he ran forward, and Ignitus, as being a fire dragon, soon was after him. "Lead the way, bro!"

"Hey! Wait!" Cynder sadi, but they had already went, and Lumino looked at Cynder, and soon, he too was after his brothers, as if to avoid them from getting into trouble.

Of course, this was what it took to the other dragons, out of curiosity, started to run right behind them. Even Cyril, who was in is spot, wanted to see what it was about. As he saw the other dragons in there run after that event, he took a single moment to notice a very important detail: Voolter and Depth were nowhere to be seen.

Cyril groaned to himself, and soon, he already knew what was the matter about, simply shook his head and rolled his eyes as he went back to eating. He didn't had time nor humor to muse himself in what these two could crack in together.

* * *

As soon as the young dragons arrived in there, they saw the reason for that.

There was a big mass of water that was in dry land and now that was moving, forming a big bloob that had tendrils of water coming out of it. It seemed to be trying to lash at the nearby young dragons. Actually, it was only trying to lash at one, and it was young Voolter, who was dodging every strike and he was shooting electricity at the creature, and it seemed to work, for every time it was hit, the creature cried out and it trembled, almost as if it was getting hurt from it.

"What is that!?" Asked Whirl, searching for haven behind Terrador, as she was scared of the big thing. The other dragons looked at it, and Cynder was the one who noticed something weird about it.

"Wait." She said, and the other dragons looked at her, and she looked around, and she spotted what she suspected that she would. "There!" She pointed out, and all the other dragons looked at what she was pointing, and they saw exactly what she saw.

Depth.

She was hiding behind a toy, and she was moving her paw in the direction of the creature. In her face there was an expression that told that she was deeply concentrated, almost as if she was making effort.

It took only a few moments to all of them to realize what was happening. It was Depth who was doing it. Water Dragons could not only create water, but they also could, through deep concentration, control masses of water, making them move, gather together, take shapes, and sometimes, they even made it seem as if the water itself was alive, controlling it as if it was a puppet. A big, watery, fluid puppet. The "creature" was actually a big mass of water that was under the control of the young dragoness, and she was clearly taking some effort into keeping it all together and moving.

She was doing a very good job by the way, as she was making a very efficient job at making it move and attack as if it was alive, controlling the tendrils and the mass of water, and making ti tremble each time that Voolter hit it with his electricity, almost as if the thing was actually alive and feeling pain as it was hit by the electricity. She only showed that she was really skilled, even if it was by doing something that would be considered a misuse of her powers.

"What is she doing?" Asked Ignitus, looking at her, and Terrador said, "What are _they_ doing?"

The earth dragon had already realized, as well as the other dragons would follow suit, that the two dragons were together at this. It seemed like it was some kind of new plan that they had come up with together. Yeah, they had already put a few of them up, like flooding the bathrooms and making electrified, floating balls of water hoover over all of the north hallway.

This, however, seemed to be new, and it was actually a bit bigger than many other things that the two young dragons had ever dared to do together.

By looking at it, it was like they were making it seem like Voolter was some kind of hero, fighting a dangerous monster all on his own, thought not many of the other young dragons around seemed to be able to focus on the yellow dragon fighting the "monster" for they all seemed to be more worried into running away to some place where they would be safe and away from that dangerous thing.

"You will see, oh, horrid beast!" Called Volteer, in an overly-dramatic way, as he dodged one "attack" of the "creature's" tendrils, shooting more electricity at it, and Depth made it tremble just in the right time and in the right way. "You saw perish by the claws and breath of Volteer, the Guardian!"

Cynder's eyes widened as soon as she heard these words, and her heart sank so much that she thought for a moment that it had went several feet under the ground.

 _Oh no... no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! These two idiots!_

"Hah! Try as you might, monster, you shall not take this Guardian down!" Volteer said as he danced around the "creature", in what seemed to be a overly dramatic battle interpretation, or what he could make out as one. Volteer shot another electricity, and the creature not only trembled but also gurgled, as the water began to bubble, either if it was because of the electricity or Depth's doing for some kind of "great finale" was really very hard to tell.

"Yes, this is the power of a Guardian!" Volteer cried out in pride, "This is the power of the ones who will save the world from-" However, whatever Volteer was going to say, was cut out when Cynder screamed on top of her lungs.

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone around stopped and some even jumped in place at the power behind this scream, and all the eyes turned to her, az everybody stopped what they were doing to look at the source of that scream. Volteer stopped dancing, and all the dragons around stopped running and they seemed to have forgotten about the "monster" that was attacking. By the way, the monster completely decomposed into water in the ground, as even Depth, who was hidden, lost her focus as she now was looking at Cynder, who was huffing as she looked at Volteer.

Cynder walked quickly to him, and placed a paw in his horn, wrapping her claws firmly around it and tugging it hard.

"OUCH!" Volteer cried out as his horn was pulled painfully, and Cynder whispered angrily at him "You idiot!" She started pulling him away, and she said, "Okay, everyone, the show is over! Go back to your lives! Depth!" She screamed the last part, making the water dragoness jump and yelp as she was called by Cynder in that tone. "Come here, we have to talk!"

It were very few times that Depth had saw Cynder talk to someone in that tone, and even less that she used that tone with _her_. Now, it was one of the rare occasions that Depth, being so close and so friends with Cynder as she was, felt genuinely scared of the black dragoness. Yet, not wanting to anger Cynder more, Depth simply nodded meekly as she walked out form her hiding spot, revealing to the other dragons that she was in there, but she barely gave attention to them, as she quickly walked near to Cynder, and started following her as she literally dragged Volteer by the horn.

"Ouch! Ouch! Stop it! I can walk on my own! Ouch!" Volteer said as his horns were pulled by the angry dragoness, who looked around as she said, "What are you looking at! It is over now!" And she continued to pull Volteer, who whined and cried out in pain, and soon Depth walked near, looking scared.

The other young dragons stood in place as Cynder passed by them, pulling Volteer and being followed by Depth, and they all backed away, wanting to be out of her way by the look that there was on her eyes. They followed her with their own eyes as she dragged poor Volteer away, and as she was going, she called for them. "You too, come!"

They all flinched, and soon, Whirl, who was hiding behind Terrador since Cynder's outbursts, soon said, "I-I'm c-c-comin C-Cynder!" And she was soon following, and the rest of the dragons shared a look, and after a while, Terrador started to walk silently after them, and the three brothers were left behind, as they shared a look.

"Had you ever seen Cynder like that?" Asked Lumino, looking at his brothers.

"She is scarier than usual." Said Ignitus as he looked as they went, and Spyro said, "Se remembers Master Void when he is really pissed off."

"Are all black dragons so scary?" Spyro added as he looked at Cynder who was still pulling Volteer by the horns, and the yellow dragon was crying out and asking her to let him go, but she seemed not to want it, for she was pulling him away, to somewhere unknown.

"Where is she taking him?" Asked Ignitus, and Spyro offered "Maybe to some place where no one will hear him screaming..."

"I just hope she doesn't hurt him." Lumino said, and soon, even the young dragons, though they were not very sure why, were following, just like Cynder had told them too.

Lumino, sure, was going there to be sure that no grave harm was going to befall over Volteer, once he saw that Cynder did looked _really_ angry as she passed by him, and he wanted to be near there to break any fight in case things got ugly. Ignitus and Spyro were probably for close reasons, as they both also were slightly scared of the black dragoness by the way that she was looking when she left, with that angry glare and that "I'm gonna rip your wing" expression in her face. Maybe they knew that Lumino was going to try calming her down and they wanted to be near in order to protect their brother if he became her next target.

They actually didn't doubted it very much. She was very likely to do it, if they were to take the expression she had like she was ready to rip out someone's head and eat it as the expression of her current feelings, it was never a trouble to stay near in order to shield your brother with your body. I mean, if you are bigger and physically stronger than him...

* * *

"I still think it was a bad idea." Said Blazer, as he was in one of the Chambers with the other Overlords, and all of them had their eyes on him as he spoke. "We should have waited until they had turned sixteen, just like the original plan."

"The original plan had to be changed, and you know very well the reason." Said Aquarus, as he stepped forward to look in the eyes of Blazer. "The situation has changed, and we had to do something. That is why we told them, and that is why they will start their training in the next days."

"The training is way to hard!" Said Blazer, "Not to mention the tests! It is most likely that they end up killing them than proving them ready!"

"That is why we need to start their training as soon as possible." Said Aquarus, using the pure logic to discuss with Blazer. The Fire Overlord, however, didn't seemed to like the way that Aquarus developed his logic.

He turned to Luminous, and he said, "Don't tell me that you agree with it!"

The Light Overlord looked at him, and after a few moments, turned his gaze to the floor, as if he was ashamed of looking Blazer in the eyes. He was against it, anyone could notice, however, he had nothing to say about it. Blazer looked around, and some of the Overlords did the same as Luminous, while others seemed to simply look at him as if it was the only logic solution.

Blazer snarled at it. "They are too young."

"They are the prophesized ones." Said Iceberg, the Ice Overlord stepping forward as he looked at the fire dragon, forming small paths of ice under his paws as he stepped into the stone floor. "They were destined to it the moment they have left the egg."

"They are just kids!"

"Not anymore!" Iceberg said, his tone carrying as much meaning as the words he had just spoke, as he looked deeply and hard at Blazer's eyes, a look that would be able to freeze even the soul of many other dragons, but it seemed to have no effect in Blazer, as he looked at him with a strong and fiery ferocity. "Now that they know their position as the Guardians, they are no longer just kinds! They are much more now! In the next days, as they start their training, they will leave what is left of their childhood behind!"

"And that was exactly why I didn't wanted any of this!" Called out Blazer in anger. "They deserved to have a good childhood, without having to worry about these horrible things, about the idea of having to face The Forsaken ones! They deserved to live and to play and to enjoy their innocence! They deserved to be happy!"

"They were!" Iceberg said, as his cold gaze seemed to clash with Blazer's fiery one. "But now, their happiness is the least thing that matters in this moment!"

Blazer wanted to breathe a huge fireball at Iceberg, enough to completely obliterate him, for daring to say something like that. However, he knew that there were going to be a lot problems, so, he only limited himself to look at him with the most blazing hate, as the Ice Overlord continued.

"We are talking about the future of the very world! About the salvation of all the beings in this world from a dark fate and about the ultimate doom! It is their destiny and their duty as the Guardians to prevent it from happening! It was written and it is how it shall be! The loss of their innocence at so young age is a hard thing, yes! But it is needed, and it is a sacrifice that they must do in order to save this world!"

He sighed deeply as he spoke, and he looked at Blaze in the eyes, part of the intensity had left it, but the coldness was still in there, watching him deeply as if to calculate his next actions. "It is hard, but it must be done. For the good of everyone, and for the future of this world. Because otherwise, there is going to be no future."

Blazer could not discuss with this. He knew it was wrong, he knew that it was unfair to do such a thing with innocent children and that no amount of logic or speech was ever going to make it seem to be the right thing. Still, he knew that what Iceberg and Aquarus both said was true, and he hated to admit it, but they were right. It was not only about them, or about the Overlords themselves. It was about the world.

Looking around himself, Blazer could see all the other Overlords seemed to agree with it. Some were simply resigned, other seemed to admit it with guilty and shame, but they all seemed to agree that it was the only way, and that it was needed, even if it was wrong to do so with children.

Defeated, Blazer could do nothing more than lower his head in silence, in a sign of resignation. He was accepting it and it was how it was going to be. But he was definitely not going to approve or be happy with it, even in the slightest.

Iceberg nodded, and he walked back, and as soon as he was in the back of the room, it was Aquarus turn to talk again. Soon, the Overlords were deciding about the training of the Future Guardians, discussing the details that they were all going to put in their trainings to get them ready for what would come. About the preparation, about the train for the fight and for abilities, about the training about the elements, which was essential to their future titles, and most of all, they all discussed about the tests that they were going to face, sooner or later, in their road to become the Guardians.

That and much more was discussed, as they stayed in that chamber for the rest of the day...


	5. The Mistery of Convexity - Part 1

"What were you thinking!?" Cynder cried out, demanding answers form the two young dragons. Volteer and Depth only cornered as they whimpered at the black dragoness, who cried out at them in a very similar fashion that an adult would do to kids. They both were scared of her, as she was showing a great deal of anger towards them, and that was more than enough reason for them to be scared of her.

And it was not only them. The other young dragons were also looking at the way Cynder was talking to them. She was barely even looking in their direction, yet, all of them felt scared of her and of the tone she was using. In that moment, it was needed very little imagination to be able to associate her with Overlord Void, even though the darkness Overlord never before was seen angry or screaming at anyone, seeing Cynder like that was more than enough for the young dragons to be able to imagine how he would look if he actually was doing it.

Why were black dragons so scary?

"Do you have any idea of how much you risked!?" The black dragoness cried to the two dragons, who whimpered in fear. "You could have exposed us! You could have made everybody know about us! Do you have any idea how much trouble this could have caused for us!?"

They whimpered louder, Volteer actually seemed about to start crying. Up from his spot in the rock, Cyril was watching it, and he was actually smirking a little. It was rare to see the little babbling-mouth Volteer to get someone to actually scream and punish him, for the Overlords rarely did so with him. It was good to see someone put him down and put the yellow dragon in his place. Cyril felt like he could watch that the whole day…

"You two have been so irresponsible!" Cynder finally cried out, and the young dragons cornered in fear, and Volteer was actually almost starting to sob. That was when Spyro decided to put himself in the middle.

"Hey, go easy!"

Cynder looked at him as he stood forward, and so did the other dragons. "It is over now! They were just kidding!" Spyro said, defending the two younger dragons.

Cyril looked at the purple dragon who now had decided to stand up for Volteer and the water girl. " _That purple freak."_ The ice dragon thought rather bitterly as he looked at the purple dragon, " _Why does he insists in getting into what is not of his business?_ "

"They already said they are sorry, juts leave them be!"

"They could have exposed us!" Cynder said, making the same scary face to the purple dragon. Surprisingly, the young dragon didn't seemed to be scared at all.

"But they didn't!" He screamed back, surprising the ones around as he faced Cynder without any sigh of fear. "Why don't you just leave them alone! You are scaring them! You are making them cry!" As Spyro spoke, he gave more steps in her direction.

"Why do you keep like that, scaring someone who has done nothing wrong!?"

"Nothing wrong!? They have just-" Cynder tried to say, but she was cut out when Spyro roared.

"SHUT UP!"

The way he talked made the young dragons gasp, and Cynder looked at him baffled as the way he spoke. It was not only the anger in his voice, but it was also the tone that he used, which was a tone that she never heard any dragon use before.

"Why do you like making other dragons feel bad?" Spyro asked as he slowly walked in her direction, and she looked at his eyes, which were starting to give her creeps. "Why do you insist in making people feel bad? Why can't you just accept other people to be happy and not to worry as you does?"

"It is a thing of black dragons, or is it just you who can't afford seeing other people happy?" Spyro asked as he walked in her direction, and Cynder felt a sense of fear creeping in her as she looked at Spyro. Lumino and Ignitus both looked baffled at the young dragon, as they had never seen Spyro like that before in all of their lives. Whirl was whimpering as she was clinging into Terrador's arm, and even Cyril, who normally was so calm and collected, could not shake away the feeling in his guts as if there was something wrong.

Spyro looked at her, "You just feels the need to make others be as unhappy and sad as you are, so you don't feel bad for being a bitter dragoness?" He asked as he advanced, "Oh, maybe it is it! Maybe you just don't accept that you are not as happy as others so you try to feel better by making everyone around be as bitter as you!"

As he approached, Cynder looked straight into his face, and she had a shocked look in her face. "Say something!" Spyro demanded, and Cynder said.

"Y-your eyes…"

Spyro didn't got what she was saying, and neither did the other young dragons, until Spyro looked in their direction, and they gasped. "Spyro, your eyes are red!" Lumino cried out in alarm.

It was true, somehow, Spyro's eyes hand changed color, and now they were crimson as blood. The young purple dragon was surprised at this, and he suddenly started to shake his head, and he groaned as he pressed his paw into his face, as if he was trying to get rid of a strong headache.

After a few moments, Spyro recovered himself, and he raised his head again and looked back at the other young dragons around him. His eyes had returned to their regular color, and the anger that Spyro was feeling inside of himself had diminished. Actually, it had completely vanished from him, and now, since he was no longer angry, he could think more clearly.

And he was starting to regret what he had said.

Man… where did all of that came from?

Spyro looked around, at all the young dragons who looked at him with shocked, almost scared expressions, and he said. "I… I'm not…" He looked at Cynder. "I'm… I'm sorry…" Was all that he could say, and he then said, "Excuse me." And he started to walk away, still feeling dizzy. While this, the young dragons were left behind, and they all could thing only the same thing as the purple dragon walked away.

What just happened?

* * *

As soon as Spyro was of a short distance from the rest of the young dragons, he took a deep breath and he tried to think back to what happened, and he was still not understanding it.

Where did _that_ came from?

Why did Spyro felt so angry all of sudden? He didn't knew what to say about that.

Sure, Spyro himself knew that he had problems to manage his anger sometimes. He knew that he didn't liked seeing people mistreat the others and make them cry, just like Cynder was doing with Volteer and Depth. Spyro felt like he needed to get her to stop that, and that was why he decided to say something about it to the young dragoness.

However, what happened after that was something that he could not explain. All that Spyro knew was that he had a feeling of anger that he didn't remembered having already felt in his young life. He felt so angry that he almost felt like he wanted to attack Cynder, and that somehow scared him.

Spyro didn't knew where all of that anger had suddenly came from. And that which the others said, about his eyes changing color? Was that even possible? Maybe it was a Guardian thing? How knew?

Spyro only knew that he was still feeling dizzy. In that moment, it was almost as if Spyro was not himself. His head was still throbbing slightly as if he had been hit by something with a great force. Spyro massaged his own forehead, as he suddenly heard someone say.

"Troubles, young dragon?"

Spyro suddenly lifted is head to look at the figure of Overlord Blazer, who looked down at him. Spyro was startled by seeing him, for he had not heard or seen the fire Overlord come his way, and so, he was caught off guard. The purple dragon for a moment wondered if he was in trouble, but he soon recovered as he saw the fire Overlord looking down at him, and he said, with a serene voice.

"Spyro, the Overlords want to have a discussion with you and Cyril."

Spyro blinked at him, and he nodded, and soon, the Overlord walked to him so he could call the other young dragon to the meeting as well.

Cyril got a little surprised at this, and he even asked Blazer what it was about, but all that the Overlord said in answer was: "It is something that is directly related to both of you."

It seemed that it was the max that the two young dragons were going to get, at least until they arrived at the meeting chamber to hear the details. Cyril sighed, knowing that there was nothing else to be said, and so, he jumped out of the rock and walked with very elegancy and prepotency by the side of the fire Overlord. Spyro could not help but feel a tingle of despise for him again, for the ice dragon never stopped being arrogant like that, even in situations like the calling of the Overlords, he always acted as if he was more important than any other dragon in the temple.

Cyril and Spyro both walked away with Blazer, leaving the rest of the young dragons alone in the yard to do their own things. While they left, all of the young dragons looked at Spyro, not having forgot what had just happened a few minutes earlier.

"Ignitus." Lumino asked the red dragon, making him look at him. "You think Spyro is okay?"

The white dragon was worried about their foster brother, and he could not shake away the feeling that he had when he looked at him. These red eyes, Lumino had never seen Spyro's eyes like that. He had never seen _any_ eyes like that. The anger that was behind them, it made him shutter with fear as he felt like they wanted to attack him. Lumino knew that Spyro would never do such thing, still, he had the feeling that these eyes wanted to hurt him, as they seemed to be burning with anger. That kind of look in the face of someone who he knew for being so gentle, like his foster brother Spyro, was more than enough to grant him to feel scared like few times he had felt.

Ignitus shared these feelings, for he already saw Spyro angry, but that was somehow completely different. He never saw that much burning anger in Spyro's face before, and that completely terrified him. As he looked at the purple dragon walking away along with Blazer, all he could say to Lumino was, "I… really don't know."

Still, as Ignitus saw his brother walking away with the Overlord, he was praying to the Ancestors and to the Gods that Spyro was okay, and that what happened was nothing serious. Still, as he remembered the way that Spyro's eyes had changed color like that, and that anger, that almost hate that was burning into his eyes as they became red as blood, Ignitus just could not shake away the feeling in his heart. The feeling that made him shutter and that made him worry about the purple dragon and that would prevent him from being able to focus and go back to do the things he usually did in day-offs like that. A feeling that he could not deny to himself, even if he tried with all his might.

The horrible feeling that definitely there was something going on with Spyro…

* * *

Cyril and Spyro companied Blazer inside the temple, and into the hallways that made all the temple's interior. Both blue and purple dragons wanted to know what it was about, but they already knew that it was of no use asking Blazer, for the Overlord seemed decided to not give them a straight answer.

The two young dragons soon decided that it was better only to follow him and once they were there they would surely know what it was all about and why the Overlords wanted so much to talk to them. Spyro was worried that it was about the little outburst that he just had, and that it could maybe have put him into trouble. Cyril, on his side, was sure that only the purple dragon was in trouble. Cyril was sure that he had done nothing wrong, and that he had no reasons to worry. So, he was not worried. After all, he was a noble dragon, and he had nothing to worry about, unlike the purple whelp that was companying them.

" _Maybe they just want a witness._ " Cyril thought to himself. The Overlords probably knew about what Spyro had done back there, and they wanted someone noble and reliable to be a witness of what he had done before they would apply his punishment. Yeah, it made all sense, Cyril only needed to confirm to them that Spyro had caused trouble and then he would have the pleasure of seeing that purple trouble maker getting what he deserved. The ice dragon smirked to himself at the thought.

They walked for a while, until they were in the main door, but it was not of the meeting chamber. That place seemed to be more distant and much more private than the meeting chamber where the Overlords had their meetings with the young dragons. Actually, neither Spyro and Cyril had ever been in that part of the temple before, but they knew one thing: that place of the temple was said to be where the Overlords slept.

"Huhhh, Master Blazer?" Spyro asked, and the Overlord of fire looked down at him, and the purple dragon asked, "Why are we here?"

The Overlord looked down at the purple dragon, and he said, "Because there is an important detail that we need to discuss with you and Cyril." And that was all that he said as an answer before turning back at the door and using his paw to push it open.

Soon Spyro and Cyril were entering the door that lead to that other chamber, and in there, they met all the Overlords, all of them looking at the young dragons as they followed Blazer inside. Once again, Spyro felt intimidated by the presence of the Overlords, and the power that they seemed to emanate from them. Even after all that talk about Spyro being a prophesized Guardian, destined to be greater and much stronger than any Overlord has ever been, it still gave him chills to be in front of these powers of nature incarnate which were the Overlords. Standing in front of them Spyro felt small and fragile, and he wondered if what they told was really true, and that Spyro was really going to, one day, be more powerful than them. Standing in front of them, seeing first-hand their power and their magnitude, Spyro had great doubts about that.

Cyril, on his side, was much more composed. Of course, he also felt slightly intimidated by the power that the Overlords exuded from their bodies, practically making it leak from their skins, but still, he remained into a prideful pose as he walked inside. After all, he was not only a future Guardian, but also a noble ice dragon, he could not afford to simply looking weak and scared in front of the Overlords. The purple whelp could do so, since he had nothing on special in him, but Cyril. He was going to keep his composure and to stand proudly for as long as he could, after all, a dragon so noble like him had to keep a good appearance and a good image when dealing with important people like the Overlords. Cyril had learned it when he was still very young.

Not that he wasn't still young, but… well, you get it, don't you?

The young dragons walked to the Overlords, and they all had their eyes in them, and Luminous looked down at both of them, and he said, "Young dragons." His tone was clam and very gentle, as he talked to the two young dragons, "I know that we said that you had all the day free, however, there is a thing that we needed to discuss with you before the day is over."

Spyro relaxed as he saw the light Overlord talk to him, and he said, "Y-yeah, sure."

Cyril snorted, and he said, "If is about what he did I can gladly confirm it." His tone was arrogant as always, "So, you can punish this purple whelp and I can go back to what I was doing."

Spyro shot him a glare as he didn't liked Cyril's acting in absolutely any way. Luminous said to them, "relax, young ones, there is no one in here with troubles." He was gentle as always, and he continued, "Actually, is something about you two, and about your connection."

"Connection?" Cyril asked, seeming to be surprised at this, and Spyro looked up at him as he spoke. The light Overlord nodded at them, and he stood back, "Well, it is quite interesting, and I think you both will find this to be an important thing."

The two dragons could not avoid share a look, as now both of them had gotten curious into what it was all about. Blazer walked back, and he stood with the other Overlords, who looked down at the young dragons. Now it was Iceberg who stepped forward, and he spoke to the young ice dragon.

"Cyril, do you still remember the story of the ice dragons lineage?"

"Of course, sir!" Cyril immediately said, "What kind of dragon I would be if I didn't knew?" He asked the Overlords, as if they were asking the young dragon if he knew what color the sky was. Immediately, Cyril put himself to talk about that about the topic that, as it seemed, was one of the few that really caught his attention and made him want to talk it to whoever asked.

"The great lineage of the ice dragons! Originated of the coldest and more distant regions of the Dragon Realms, and direct descendents of Glacius, the God of Ice." He said proudly as he seemed to become even more imperial as he said that. As if the fact that he was going to be even more important if he remembered every single detail with perfection.

 _"How arrogant…"_ Was all that Spyro was able to think as he rolled his eyes at the light-blue dragon, who talked of it as if it was something that everybody needed to hear and know.

"The first ice dragons were said to be incarnations of the winter and the tundra itself, and they were praised as gifted by the gods with the great gifts of dragon magic." He continued with great pride to talk about his own ancestors. "The ice dragons were took as the first true kings and rulers of the dragon kind, into the ancient past, a role that passed to their descendents in the form of great titles of extreme nobility. The ice dragons were took as the great and fair rulers of the dragons, for their imperial posture, their grace and their wisdom that made them very suitable to be rulers and emperors. And these dragon are the direct ancestors of every single ice dragon that lives up to today."

Cyril finished rather dramatically, being clearly very prideful of his position and of his status (or so he believed) that come with being a ice dragon, the descendent of the noble ice kings and the rulers of his kind. That was the reason why he was so proud of himself and of his noble lineage, and that was why he was so determined that people would treat him accordingly, after all, he was practically royalty, and he was just in the right of being treated as the important being that he was, just like his ancestors once were.

Spyro could only roll his eyes as he was once again seeing just how much of an arrogant dragon Cyril was able to be. The Overlords merely looked at him, and they all shared a look, and after a few moments, Iceberg said, "Yeah, all that you said is right, but there is one more thing."

The ice dragon looked at him, and so did Spyro, as the ice Overlord looked down at both, and he continued. "It is not only the ice dragons who are the direct descendents of the ancestor ice dragons."

Cyril looked at him, and he said, "Yes, some of them also had children with other varieties of dragons, of course, but most of them didn't had the good traits of the ice dragons." Cyril was meaning that they had not inherited the ice powers which were common in the ice dragons. Once again, Spyro rolled his eyes. Each time Cyril talked like that it seemed that no element was ever going to be as good as ice was. It seemed that Mr. Snowman was unable to think into anything else than ice, and that was another thing that made hard for him to get along with other dragons.

"Yes, indeed." Iceberg said as he looked down at the young dragon, "However, by interacting with other varieties of dragons, they were able to give origin to other breeds of dragons, dragons which were never seem before, like the dragons of steam, snow and frost." He said, as he looked at the ice dragon, who was able to nod at it. Indeed, all these varieties of dragons were born from the ancestor ice lineage, but they didn't had the same qualities that had the pure ice dragons.

"And, among these lineages that were born from them." Iceberg continued. "It was born a very special one. One that was never seen before." The young dragons looked up, and they wondered what the ice Overlord was talking about, and their answer come soon after. "The first purple dragon."

Both young dragons gasped, and they looked completely baffled at this, and Iceberg looked at Spyro. "Yes, young dragon. The ice dragons also are _your_ direct ancestors, for it was from their lineage that came the first purple dragon, who happens to be the one who you directly descends."

Spyro was left speechless, but not as much as Cyril. "W-wait!" The ice dragon said, "D-does that means…"

"It means that you and Spyro have the same family tree." Iceberg finished for the young ice dragon, "You two are, in fact, very distant cousins."

Spyro and Cyril both snapped their heads to look at each other. They were relatives?

They could only look shocked at each other for moments, neither of them being able to find the words to say, and finally, Cyril was the first who recovered his voice.

"This is ridiculous!" He cried out, to no one in particular, and this made Spyro snap out of it and look at him. "There is no way that we can be related! There is no way that this… this _thing_ can have the same ancestors as I! This is simply ridiculous!" He looked at the Overlords as he said that. "You must have made a mistake! I _refuse_ to believe that I have any kind of shared lines with this purple _freak_!"

Spyro barely was able to contain himself, before he jumped into Cyril and tackled him to the ground. He had already heard too much from the ice dragon, and now he had just reached the limit on what he could take and don't say or do nothing about it. Now Spyro was _really_ mad!

They both snarled and they grunted as they rolled in the ground.

"Get off me!"

"You arrogant ass!"

They continued to call each other names and to roll in the ground as they were trying o hit each other with their paws, tails, and even trying to bite each other. Luckily, since they were still young, neither their claws or their teeth where sharp enough to make serious damage in a fight. However, if they continued like that they would end up hurting each other, and the Overlords knew it pretty well, and that was why soon the rustle they were having was broke up by Blazer, who held each one of them by the tail with his front paws.

"You two, stop that!" He demanded, but Spyro was still trying to get to Cyril. The purple dragon really wanted to teach the arrogant ice dragon a lesson that he was going to remember to the rest of his life.

"Stop that now! I'm not kidding!" The fire Overlord said to the two young dragons, and they seemed to calm down slightly, but not completely.

"There is no way I'm related to him!" Cyril said, pointing at the purple dragon. "He is rude, stupid, aggressive and he has no royal semblance like me! I refuse to accept that we are related!"

"You think I like the idea of having _you_ as my cousin!?" Spyro cried back at him. "I don't like the idea of being related to someone who screams with others and considers himself too good to be play with other dragons!" Spyro was really mad, and he seemed about to try to catch Cyril again and to make him pay for the things he was saying. "And I'm not stupid!"

"Enough!" Blazer said, looking at the two dragons in the eyes, one at a time. This was enough to make them silence, as the fiery look in the face of the Overlord was enough to make them stop what they were doing and behave. Blazer finally put them both in the ground, and he looked at them as he spoke again, in a much calmer tone.

"Look, I know that you two have your differences, but I must remember you that you two are the future Guardians, and not only that, but you two are also from the same family. As so, you two need to at least try to understand each other, after all, that is what families do."

"Hah! Like I'm going to consider him as my family!" Cyril said, sounding as if he was outraged, and as if he was in the right of being so. That only made Spyro angrier at him, and the ice dragon, not noticing the purple one's anger, continued to talk. "He is such a ridiculous being! He gets into trouble, he don't know how to behave into situations, he gets into fights for anything! By the Ancestor's shake, he doesn't even have an element!"

"Yes I do!" Spyro said, looking at Cyril, and as soon as the ice dragon looked at him, Spyro turned around, and he took a deep breath and, to Cyril's complete surprise and shock, he breathed out something that surely was an element, but was different from anything that Cyril had ever seen or heard about.

This breath was what seemed to be a puff of flames, but it didn't looked like flames. It seemed some short of energy, somewhere between fire and water and smoke, all of them mixed together into a mid-term. It was shimmering and bright, and it was of a purple color, purpler than the dragon who was breathing it. It only lasted for a couple moments, and when it was done, it vanished, just like flames would vanish in the air.

"Hah! What do you say of that!?" Spyro said, feeling now like he had won. Cyril only gpped as he looked at that. "W-what was that!?"

"That was my element, and it is called Convexity! What do you think?"

As soon as the word "Convexity left Spyro's mouth, Cyril immediately became pale, and he looked at Spyro as if he had saw a ghost. This was not exactly the reaction that Spyro was expecting. Sure, he expected to make Cyril shut up and take back what he said, but he did not expected the light-blue dragon to look at him with that expression of fear.

"C-C-Convexity!?" Cyril cried out, seeming shocked. "That was Convexity!? Do you have Convexity!?"

Spyro didn't got that reaction, and he was a little surprised, but he was able to say, "Yeah, that was what the Overlords said that it was called, they had been giving me classes on how ot use it… what?" Spyro questioned, as he saw Cyril giving looks at the Overlords, and then back at him.

"And you want _him_ to be a Guardian!? Have you gone insane!? He uses Convexity!" Cyril said to the Overlords, seeming to have forgotten all of their power and their position and that they were able to give him a hard lesson if the young dragon made them angry, he only seemed to be wanting to ask it and now, besides seeming that he was outraged, he seemed to also be scared to death, but not of them, but of Spyro, "And you also want me to consider him as my family!"

"Oh, wait, what is wrong with it?" Spyro asked, not getting why the sudden change of mood that the ice dragon had. "What is wrong with my convexity element?"

"What is wrong?" Cyril asked, looking at Spyro in the eye as if he was asking a stupid question. "What is wrong!?" Cyril asked again, walking in Spyro's direction almost in a threatening manner. "I'll tell you what is wrong! It is evil! This is what is wrong!" Cyril practically roared, pointing an accusing claw at Spyro as he said so, and he looked at Spyro as if he as some kind of poisonous snake or something of the like.

Spyro got stunned by what the ice dragon has just said to him, and he looked at him with wide eyes, as he said only, "W-what?"

He looked at the ice dragon, who was still eyeing him with that same expression, as if Spyro was some kind of dangerous monster. The purple dragon then looked at the Overlords, who had all the same look of worry in their faces, even Iceberg and Void looked at him with worry, as if they felt sorry for the young dragon.

But… it could not be true, right? The Overlords had taught him a lot about the Convexity breath in their private lessons. They taught him how to access and even how to control it to a certain point, and it was not evil. If it was, they would have never let him learn that kind of thing.

Right?

However, the look that they had in their faces made the young dragon really worried. After a few moments, Void said, "Well, he would find out one way or the other."

Spyro felt a sense of dread as he heard Overlord Void say that, for it seemed only to confirm what he had just heard from Cyril. After a few more moments, Blazer sighed, and he walked to the young dragon, and he spoke.

"Spyro, you remember that we always made question of keeping your classes a secret?" He asked, and the purple dragon looked at him, and he nodded. "Well, we did it so we could keep your convexity breath a secret."

You see, the convexity is a power that is as ancient as time itself, actually, it was present far before the first dragon appeared, before the world appeared and, as some say, before even the gods themselves were born."

Spyro looked at him, not liking the expression on his face and the way he was saying it, as if he was preparing to give Spyro _really_ bad news.

"Convexity is a power of destruction." Blazer said, and that made Spyro's heart drop, as he continued, "It is the pure materialized energy of darkness and pure chaos. It is a force of destruction with power beyond anything else and it is said that it once again filled the whole universe, and it prevented the world from becoming whole and any form of life or matter to be formed in it as the energy of chaos destroyed everything before it could even be created."

Spyro looked at the Overlord with wide eyes, as Blazer was feeling deep sorry for having to reveal such a impacting information to the young dragon while he was very young, and he should not hear that kind of thing at such young age. He felt a grip in his heart as he saw no other choice but to continue explaining.

"Only after the power of Convexity was turned down and held back by the Elder Gods, the first things could be created, but the Convexity didn't departed without having left something behind." He has a dread expression in his face as he spoke the next part to the young dragon, knowing that it was probably going to impact Spyro more than anything else.

"When the Convexity passed it's way, it left behind only destruction and a awake of darkness. It was form that darkness that were born two dragons, who would later be known as the betrayers of the dragon kind. These dragons were Soul and Malice."

Spyro gasped, and he could only looked completely terrified at the Overlords.

That could not be truth. It just could not be truth. It had to be a joke.

However, the look that the Overlords had in their faces told Spyro that it was not a joke, and that they were sure of what they were saying to him, and in that moment, Spyro felt like his world was spinning.

"Yeah, that is right, you purple freak!" Cyril said, making Spyro snap back to reality. "That thing you breathe it nothing more than the pure evil that made Soul and Malice be born! In other words, you are just as bad as them!"

"Cyril!" Luminous said, but it was not enough, and the ice dragon continued to look at the purple dragon as he continued his tirade.

"You are not fit for being a Guardian or anything else! You are just a monster who breathes evil and destruction, and you know what monsters do? They are destroyed! That is why I'll not accept you as my relative nor as Guardian, by that matter! Why don't you do the world a favor and go put yourself I a hole until the day you die!?"

Cyril was practically roaring as he said that. And then, there was only silence, and Spyo only looked at him. Cyril expected the young dragon to say something to him, or even to try to attack him again. He surely did not expected what happened next.

The purple dragon looked at him for a few moments, and his face changed form one of shock to one of sadness, and he started to whimper and to sob, as tears started to leak from his eyes. Spyro then started to cry as he turned around and ran.

"Spyro!" Luminous called out, but the purple dragon ignored him, and he ran past the gates and in direction to the hallways, out of everyone's sight.

Cyril looked at him, surprised that Spyro had actually acted like that, but his attention was pulled out of the purple dragon, as he heard someone say: "Cyril!"

The ice dragon looked up at Overlord Tremor, who looked down at him in pure anger, and so did the rest of the Overlords, even Luminous, who normally was so calm and so gentle with everyone, now looked down at him with a deep expression of the purest reprobation and disappointment, what many said that were the closest thing that the light Overlord was able to show of anger when he talked to anyone.

"H-h-hey!" Cyril said, looking back at the Overlords, who were all looking down at him, as he was now feeling really scared. "I-I didn't knew that he was going to react like that!"

"He is a kid your age!" said Iceberg, and Cyril was surprised to have the Ice Overlord talking to him like that, as if he had done something unforgivable. "You have no right to talk to him like that only because of his element! He is young relative AND your fellow Guardian! You should not talk to him like that!"

Iceberg was really mad at Cyril. The reason why they decided to tell the two young dragons about their family tree was that Spyro was able to count on the support of Cyril. The two would be able to support each other when the situation got difficult and they would be able to rely on each other whenever the times got difficult and Spyro would have troubles dealing with others because of his Convexity power. However, they were shocked to see the exact opposite happening.

"Cyril, how can you treat Spyro like that?" Luminous said, the disappointment clear in his voice and so evident that it came to almost be painful to hear. Cyril looked up, and he was totally loss of words. He was surely not expecting something like that to happen. "Did you saw Spyro's face when he was leaving?"

"Hey, at least his eyes didn't became red like a while ago in the yard!" Cyril said in his defense, and he also didn't expected this to caught the attention of the Overlords.

"What? What did you said?" Void asked, walking near to him, and the ice dragon felt intimidated by him, and he soon was saying.

"W-w-well, before you cake to get us, Spyro was having a discussion with Cynder, and he seemed to be really mad. And when we looked, his eyes were turning red." Cyril said to them, and he saw that for a moment, all of their anger seemed to disappear, and in their place, come what seemed to be a expression of horror, as they all looked to each other.

"Spyro!" Blazer immediately said, as he sprinted to run after the young purple dragon, dn Luminous was coming right behind him. Cyril stood behind with the other Overlords, and he woucld not help but wonder what was going to happen now…

* * *

Back in the yard, the young dragons were taking care of their own business. Volteer and Depth were eating, while Cynder was in a corner and Terrador was back to reading his book, with Whirl by his side, and Ignitus and Lumino were both side to side, talking to each other.

However, it was not like it was earlier in that same day, now something had changed. The way that Spyro acted, and the fact that both he and Cyril were called by the Overlords to that "private talk" was making everybody feel nervous.

"You think these two things are related?" Lumino asked to Ignitus, who could only shrug and look at him, "Maybe? How knows?"

The truth was that the fire dragon was wanting to have answers about that as much as Lumino, but he was as lost as he was, and he knew Spyro pretty well. The fact that there could have something happening to the young dragon that he was unaware about was enough to lead him to get very worried, for it made him sad that someone so close to him, and was like a part of his family, into some kind of trouble and he was unable to do anything to help made Ignitus quite sad and also to depressed. The fire dragon wanted to know what was that was wrogn with Spyro, so he could at least know how to make the purple dragon feel better.

As he wondered, Lumino looked up, and he said, "Hey, there is Spyro!"

Ignitus was surprised, and he looked up to see what Lumino had saw, and he saw the purple shape of his brother coming in their direction. At first, Ignitus was happy for seeing Spyro again, however, it all turned into worry when the purple dragon come closer, for Ignitus saw that Spyro was crying.

Spyro had always been a strong dragon, and Ignitus had rarely saw he ever shed a tear. But now, Spyro seemed to be far from that strong dragon whose Ignitus always remembered, for he was not only crying, but he was crying loud. He was sobbing as he passed by them straight, as he was sprinting in running past them, and everybody else.

The other young dragons notice Spyro's return , and they all looked at the sobbing dragon as he passed by them running, crying loudly for them to hear, and when Spyro passed by Lumino and Ignitus, they could see the pure suffering in his face, and the sadness. However, they didn't had time to see much more, for the young purple dragon passed by them and went in direction to the other side of the park away from them.

Once he was there, the purple dragon curled over himself, and he continued to sob as he cried, and the young dragons, who were all startled by his passing, all were now looking at him, for none of them had ever saw Spyro like that. Even Cynder now was looking at the young dragon, who was sobbing away at the distance. It was not possible to hear his sobs, but it was clear that he was sobbing, because his body was shaking with each sob that he made.

Lumino and Ignitus shared a look as they knew that this could only meant that, whatever that reunion with the Overlord was about, it surely had not ended well for the young dragon. So, the red and white dragons started to walk in direction to Spyro, having in mind only to make him feel better about the situation, whatever it was.

As they approached, they could hear more clearly the purple dragon sobbing, and he was visibly shaking at each sob, and this worried even more the two young dragon, who approached their brother, who still had his back turned to them.

"Spyro?" Lumino tried, and his answer was a dry and strong, "Go away!" from Spyro, as the purple dragon didn't even turned around to look at them. The two dragons shared a look as they knew that Spyro did not talked like that to them unless things were really bad.

"Spyro, what is wrong?" Ignitus tried, but Spyro answered in a dry manner again, "Leave me alone!"

It really seemed that the purple dragon was not willing to talk to anyone, and he was just in a bad mood. However, the two young dragons did not gave up on trying to talk to their purple brother, and Lumino insisted, "Spyro, what happened?"

Spyro ignored him, and Lumino continued, "Spyro, what was it? What Blazer wanted to talk to you about? Are you in trouble?"

Of all the things that Lumino could have said to the purple dragon, that was definitely, by far, the worst of them all. Immediately after he asked that, Spyro stopped sobbing, and he was now standing upright, his back still at the dragons behind him. Even though he could not see his face, Lumino suddenly felt a chill on his back, as if something bad was about to happen. He could not explain what the sensation was, or where it was actually coming from, but he knew very well that, in the same moment, as Spyro was sitting upwards, he could feel like every single nerve, like every single instinct that he had on his body was telling him to run as fast as he could and don't look back.

"In… trouble?" Spyro said slowly, and his tune was enough to make the two dragons behind him have shivers as they could sense something in his voice that normally was not there. It was like some kind of presence, almost as if Spyro was not himself.

"So… if I came from a meeting with the Overlords, you quickly deduce that _I_ am in trouble?"

The young dragons shared a look, not getting the way of that question. "Well, you were crying…" Ignitus said, but Spyro interrupted him as he continued.

"So, since the Overlords wanted to talk to me I was in trouble, and I am now?" Spyro asked, the tune of his voice raising very slightly, as he seemed to be breathing heavily as he spoke. "Well, I guess it made sense to think so of an evil dragon."

"Huh?"

"What?"

The two dragons got surprised to hear Spyro saying this, for they never heard the purple dragon talk like that. There was something wrong, and they both could feel it. Spyro only continued to talk.

"Yeah, a dragon with an evil element can only be an evil one, so, if the Overlords want to talk to him, and he comes back in a bad mood it can only say that he got into trouble, and he was punished just like he deserved, right!?"

Spyro's tune was raising very quickly, as well as the clear anger, which now was evident in his voice. This was really giving them creeps, as they had never heard that kind of tune into Spyro, it was really like the purple dragon was not himself.

"Spyro, what are you talking about?" Asked Ignitus, who had gave a step back without him realizing it, and so did Lumino, who was now really starting to feel something that he never expected to feel, at least not with Spyro: scared.

"I'm talking about the stupid Cyril and his arrogance!" Spyro blurted out, and now the dragons who were away also could hear his voice clearly, and it seemed… different.

"I'm talking about being judged and labeled and about the Overlords who only share the information that is convenient to them and about the evil thing of the purple dragon that no one would want to be near if they really knew!" Spyro continued, and his voice was starting to become distorted as he talked.

The two young dragons behind him were really in the lack of what to say, but still, Ignitus made an attempt He approached Spyro from behind, and raised a paw, as if to put it into Spyro's shoulder, as he spoke, "Spyro…"

However, before he could make contact, Spyro nearly roared as he swiped his own paw at Ignitus, making him yelp as he felt the claws hit his skin, not hard enough to break and scratch, but hard enough for it to hurt very much. The red dragon held his paw as he looked at Spyro. The purple dragon had his teeth bared as he looked at him, and his eyes were in a deep red color, and the pupils had become only black slits among the pure crimson that filled his eyes.

"Stay away from me!" Spyro said, his voice now distorted and didn't sounding like him at all, and now, for the first time in his life, Ignitus actually felt scared of the purple dragon who he called brother.

The way that Spyro looked, the expression in his face, the look in his eyes, and the dark, almost monstrous tune of his voice, was enough to send the deepest and strongest of chills down Ignitus spine, as if he was suddenly hit by a blast of cold wind from an ice dragon's breath.

Lumino was also scared, but not as much that he ceased to be worried for Spyro as the purple dragon had that look on his face. "S-Spyro! What is happening?" He asked, his answer was a guttural snarl come from the purple dragon, who looked at him with what almost seemed to be hate, even though Lumino did nothing wrong with him.

"Shut up…" Spyro snarled, as puffs of purple energy started to leak from his mouth woth each breath. "Just shut up!"

Lumino stepped back as he looked at the purple dragon, who now was definitely making him scared by the way he was acting. "Spyro… what are you doing? This is not you!" He tried to reason, but it seemed that the purple dragon now was beyond that, and Spyro only snarled back at him.

"I'm acting just like what I am…" Spyro snarled, more puffs of purple energy coming out of his mouth. "A monster!" Spyro roared, and a blast of purple energy came out of his mouth, and it almost hit Lumino in the head, but the young white dragon was able to dodge it by doving in the ground, crying out as he covered his head with his paws as the purple energy floated in the air and vanished as if it was fire.

The other young dragons, who had been watching it from far, all gasped as they saw that, and most of them didn't knew what was it. Volteer thought it could be Aura, for he already read about the curious and mysterious element that it was, or maybe even magic, but the color didn't fit. However, Terrador and Cynder both knew what it was, and it made their eyes widen even more. They knew that it was Convexity.

Ignitus, on his side, was shocked with what he had just saw: Spyro had just attacked Lumino. This was totally unlike what Ignitus knew about Spyro, and that just didn't fit into what the purple dragon would do. Drove by the instinct to protect his brother, Ignitus immediately got back to his feet and he jumped into Spyro, and soon, they both were rustling into the ground.

Lumino could only watch astonished as the two dragon started to wrestle in the ground, claws with claws and tail with tail as they fought for dominance. The young dragons seemed to have been a balanced fight, but Ignitus was showing that he had a greater power, due to his more developed physics, and soon, he was pinning Spyro down.

"Stop that!" Ignitus said to him as he had him held down. "It is enough, now you must st-mmph!" Ignitus was suddenly put in silence as Spyro used his two front-paws to grab and squeeze Ignitus muzzle, and he was squeezing hard!

Ignitus let out muffled cries as Spyro was squeezing his muzzle with more strength than he was supposed to have, and Ignitus was starting to whimper from the pain of having his maw squeezed so hard. As he looked down, he saw that Spyro's eyes were burning with their red color. Not only that, but he noticed now that Spyro's teeth were changing, that that were becoming bigger and sharper, almost looking as if they were made to bite and rip out pieces of other creatures.

Spyro snarled louder at him, as Ignitus looked at him with a genuine look of fear. Spyro seemed as if he was ready to break Ignitus muzzle, as his own claws were also becoming sharper, as they seemed to crackle with purple energy, just like what had come out of his mouth a few moments earlier.

"Stop!"

This cry made the two dragons stop, as the voice was companied by a pair of white paws, which landed in Spyro's leg, as he was still holding into Ignitus' face. The purple and red dragon both looked over, to see that the paws belonged to Lumino, who was now looking at Spyro as he held into his leg, and he was almost crying, as a few tears leaked from his eyes and landed in Spyro's purple scales.

"Stop it… please…" He begged, as he continued to cry, and as he did, his paws shone with light, aand so did his tears as they fell down into Spyro's skin. The purple dragon looked at him as he saw the light entering his skin, and he felt a sudden feeling of warmth spreading over him.

A few moments later, Spyro was gasping, and squirming his body, almost as if he had been poisoned. He let go of Ignitus, who stumbled back, holding his muzzle, still in pain, while he looked over at Spyro, who was now squirming into the ground. After a while, the light that Lumino was giving to him started to die down, as Spyro started to calm down, as his claws and teeth were starting to once again become blunt, as they were supposed to be as he was very young.

In little time, Spyro was breathing heavily in the ground, and as he opened his eyes again, they were back to their regular purple coloration, and the purple dragon was finally able to think clearly again.

Lumino was still holding onto Spyro's leg as the purple dragon continued to breathe deeply, and Lumino had now stopped crying, and he was looking at Spyro, as amazed as Ignitus. "Spyro?" Lumino said, making more an attempt than anything else. Spyro slowly turned his head to the white dragon, his look now back to be the one of the purple dragon that the dragon of light had come to know as his brother.

"Lumino…" Spyro said, as he was finally able to reason better, and he started to get back up, and he looked at Ignitus, who was still holding his own muzzle and looked at him with wide eyes. "I-Ignitus…" Spyro said, and as he looked at the red dragon, he was able to remember the thigns that he did a few moments ago, even if ye only remembered it as a haze and a blur, he felt a sense of dread grip in his heart as he saw that they were still having fear in their eyes as they looked at him. A look that they never had when they looked at him before.

"I…" Spyro said, looking at both as he was trying to find the words. "I didn't… I would never…" Spyro said, unable to find the right words "I… I'm sorry…" Spyro said as he looked at the ground. However, soon there was tow big shadows projecting over the young dragons, which made them all look up.

They saw the Overlords Lumino and Blazer, both looking down at them, particularly at Spyro, as they both had the most serious expressions that the young dragons had ever seen in their faces.

Spyro felt a sense of dread in his heart as he knew by instinct that they were in there because of him. He also knew that they had most likely seen what had happened, and the look in their faces told Spyro that the situation couldn't be more serious. He never saw the Overlords give him a look like that.

"M-Masters…" Spyro said, but his answer was a gentle tune of Lumino's voice, but it was filled with some kind of emotion that Spyro didn't immediately recognized.

"Young dragon, please, come with us."

"B-but…" Spyro tried to protest, but it was Blazer's turn of call his attention.

"Spyro, come with us." His tone was gentle, but it was very firm, and it left no shroud of doubt that Spyro should comply on what they were saying. That was enough to make Spyro even more worried.

The purple dragon could only hang his head low, as he started to follow the two overlords, who scouted him under the wide eyes of his two foster brothers, and of the other young dragons, who all watched at the distance as Spyro was taken away, and none of them knew exactly what would be the young purple dragon's fate.

* * *

Spyro followed the two Overlords back inside the temple's walls, thinking that he would once again be taken to their private chambers for another long discussion. The purple dragon only hoped that he would survive having Cyril saying to the Overlords that he was right and that the purple dragon with the evil element was not suitable to be a Guardian. Spyro was even ready to hear the Overlords say that it had all been a big mistake and that he could not possibly become a Guardian due to his evil and dangerous element.

Spyro thought so himself, for he was still regretting what he just did.

He had attacked Lumino and Ignitus. The two dragons that had been friends with him since he could remember, who were like his brother, and who were the only ones of the temple who wanted to be near him. He had almost seriously hurt them. Who knows what could have happened if Lumino had not intervened and did what he did for Spyro to recover it?

The guilty and the shame were eating Spyro up from the inside, and the purple dragon was just praying that the two would forgive him.

However, as he was led through the walls, Spyro noticed that they were taking too long to arrive in the chambers. That was when Spyro finally paid attention to the path they were taking, and he realized that it was not the same that he and Cyril had been led earlier.

That path was more distant, it passed by more hallways, and it was now entering into a part of the temple that the Overlords had strictly forbidden the young dragons from ever coming. They even passed by rows of stairs as they were travelling now downwards, in direction to the undergrounds of the temple.

Spyro had never been in that area before, actually he didn't even knew that it existed. He was relying into the Overlords to guide him, as he didn't knew where to go. The place was like a big maze of pillars and tunnels, and it was all light up by torches, but these ones were strange, for they had purple-colored flames in them, casting a ghostly light over the place as they walked inside.

"W-What is this place?" Spyro asked, but the Overlords ignored him, and that only made Spyro more worried.

"We are sorry." Lumino said after a minute of silence. What made Spyro look up at him. The Overlords of light was still looking ahead, and he continued to say to the young dragon, "We are sorry for this having happened. We should have thought about the dangers and consequences of teaching you how to use your Convexity element when even ourselves don't know exactly how it works."

Lumino had that same tune that he had up there when he and Blazer talked to Spyro, and the purple dragon was finally able to recognize it. It was a tune of who regrets having doing something that has deeply hurt someone else. It was a tune of someone who was truly sorry and wanted to apologize, of someone who felt guilty.

"We never wanted it to come to that." Lumino finally said, as both he and Blazer continued to led Spyro through the secret undergrounds of the temple, and after fifteen minutes of a long walk, they finally come in front of what seemed to be a big door.

Spyro looked at it, as the door was big and it was decorated into golden and purple, with the silhouettes of dragons decorating it, with a big dragon in the front of the door, which, under the illumination of the purple light of the torches seemed almost to move on their own. It gave Spyro chills, and now he was wanting to know what was that place and why were they there.

"The Holy Vault." Blazer said, and Spyro looked up at him, as it was almost like the Overlord could read his thoughts. However, the fire Overlord seemed to be talking more to himself than to anyone else.

"It seems like it was yesterday." Blazer added, and he sighed, along with Lumino, who looked almost to be sad.

"It always seems."

Spyro looked among them, wondering just what they were meaning by it, and wondering what was that place. Lumino looked down at him, and he saw Spyro's confuse expression, and he said, "The element of Convexity is too powerful and yet dangerous. The Holy Vault was created so the Convexity could be locked inside, and would not be able to hurt innocent people."

Spyro's heart skipped a beat when he heard that.

They were going to lock him in there!?

They thought he was so dangerous that he needed to be locked down like a monster so he would not hurt people like he almost did with Ignitus and Lumino!?

No!

Spyro didn't wanted that!

He didn't wanted…

The purple dragon gave a single step back, ready to run, but Lumino gave him a calm look, and he said very softly. "Don't be scared, young dragon." Spyro looked at him as he said that, "You are not in trouble. We will not do anything to you."

Spyro looked at him, still hesitating to believe. "T-then why..?"

"We want you to meet someone." Blazer said, and with that, he passed his own claw at the door that lead to the vault. As he did so, the door made several clicks, as if it was unlocking, and then, the gate started to open, as the door slid to the side, and it was now showing the free way to the vault.

The inside was dark, and it w shard to see what was inside, but the Overlords didn't seemed to care, for they both walked inside, but Spyro remained behind. Blazer looked at him, and he said, "Come one Spyro, you don't need to be scared.

But Spyro _was_ scared. For all he knew, that could only be a trick to lead him to enter into the vault and once he was there, he would be locked inside for the rest of his life. However, for some reason, Spyro felt inclined to believe into the Overlords, for the looks in their faces was not of someone who was applying judgment, it was more like the one of someone who only wanted to help.

This was what led Spyro to enter the vault, still shaking slightly with fear.

Once he was inside, he saw that the inner of the vault was like a big and circular room, and it was lighted up by candles, which had the same purple light as the torches of the outside. Spyro looked at it, as his eyes adjusted to the near-darkness of the place, and he was able to see something in the middle of the room.

He gasped as he realized that the big mass he was seeing was a dragon.

He had scales of the purest purple that Spyro had ever seen, and his underbelly was of a pure white stripped with black. His wings had white membrane and his long tail ended into a tailblade that looked a lot like the head of a scepter, formed by a ball with a long spear-like blade coming out of it. His horns were big and magnificent, and they crowned his head as it was hung low. But that was not only that. Spyro felt some kind of feeling as he approached that dragon, a feeling of pure power, which amazed and scared him to death at the same time. This presence was powerful, and now that Spyro thought about it, he felt like he could sense it in the very moment that the door of the vault was opened.

As he approached, along with the other two Overlords, Spyro could see that this dragon was chained with heavy chains, which came from the walls, the ceiling and the ground right above and below him. His toned form was held with shackles that held his front-legs above his head, forcing him to sit on his haunches, and many chains made loops around his torso and onto his wings, and they even held his tail. But most of the chains were connected to a heavy metal collar around his neck, which anchored him to the ground and to the ceiling by chains.

Spyro looked in amazement at this, and after a few moments, the chained dragon spoke. "My brothers… I was starting to think that you have forgotten me."

"We had other matters to attend." Lumino said as he approached, "Sorry for not coming to visit sooner."

"It's okay." The chained dragon said, and he said also, "And I supposed that this is young Spyro?"

Spyro was taken aback by the chained dragon knowing his name, and Blazer said, "Yeah, and you know why we are here."

"Yeah." The chained dragon said, "I hate to say that I told so, but…"

"But you did." Blazer said in defeat, as if recognizing that he had made a mistake. Spyro only looked at him, and Blazer sighed, and said, "Come on, Spyro, we want you to meet him."

Spyro hesitated, and he walked in direction to the dragon in chains, who still had his head turned to the ground. Spyro was hesitant to approach him, but approach he did, and when he was near, the dragon raised is head and let Spyro take a look in his face, and into his eyes. One of them was of a pure purple, while the other was completely red with a vertical black slit as a pupil.

The dragon smiled warningly at the young purple dragon, and he said, "The others have told me everything about you. I was anxious to meet you in person." The dragon sounded as if he was an old friend of Spyro, what surprised the young dragon, but not more than the next words of the dragon in the chains.

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Cosmo, the Overlord of Convexity."


	6. The Mistery of Convexity - Part 2

Spyro could barely even form words as he looked at the purple dragon in chains. A lot of emotions and thoughts all flew into his head all t the same time.

There was an Overlord of Convexity? When did that happened? How long has he existed? Why Spyro never heard of him before? If he was an Overlord, and if he was like a sibling to the other Overlords, then why was he down there, locked inside a vault, and all chained up like that, as if he was some kind of wild and dangerous animal? These and much more questions rang into Spyro's mind as he looked up at the chained dragon before him.

On second thoughts, it made sense that there was an Overlord for Convexity, since Spyro was a Guardian of the convexity element, and it seemed that the Overlords each one had their Guardian counterpart. It made sense, actually, to think that there would also be an Overlord for the convexity.

However, it still not explained why he was in there, and why he was chained down, and also, why the other Overlords never mentioned him before. These were questions that still rang inside Spyro's mind.

The chained purple dragon seemed to notice it, and he simply chuckled at the young dragon, who looked at him with a mix of shock and amazement. "Yeah, I kind of already expected this reaction." He said to the young dragon, who finally seemed to snap out of it and look at the purple Overlord before him.

"S-sorry sir!" Spyro said, quickly becoming embarrassed for having stared at the older dragon like that. He knew that it was very impolite and that it was a lack of respect to stare like that. "Is that… I never saw another purple dragon like me."

Cosmo, the Convexity Overlord, chuckled at this. "Yeah, for a dragon, purple is a rare color." He said with some humor, and he looked at him, "Also, I believe that you are surprised that exists an Overlord for Convexity, ain't I right?"

Spyro looked at the ground, and he nodded. Indeed, he was very surprised for finding out the existence of a ninth Overlord, and one form an element that Spyro himself had, and that was said to him, earlier in that same day, to be something evil. It was something that surprised Spyro and made him think about it.

Cosmo simply chuckled, and he said, "Yeah, most of my brothers don't talk much about me, or at least not in the hearing shot of the other dragons." He looked at Luminous and Blazer, who both looked down, Luminous looking slightly embarrassed, and Blazer looking only slightly guilty. "But, it was most for my own request." Cosmo continued.

"I don't think many dragons would feel comfortable if they knew that a dragon so powerful and with such a dangerous element on himself was laying just beneath the ground of the temple in which they sent their young to study with the Overlords." Cosmo said with a good hint of good humor. "I guess most parents would become a little scared."

Spyro could only look at him as he laughed at his own words, and Spyro could not help but feel slightly amazed by this. The purple dragon was chained, and he was left locked into that place alone and during what seemed to be a long time. Yet, it seemed that he was in a very good mood, as if this was nothing too big and that could not bother him. Spyro didn't knew if he would be as good-humored as him in a situation like that.

However, seeing him like that, brought back a question that had been bothering Spyro, and that now, he was feeling like he was brave enough to ask it, as it seemed that it would have less chance of making the dragon in the chins angry.

"M-Mister Cosmo?" Spyro said, very respectfully, as it was needed with Overlord, as he always learned in his life.

"Huh?" The purple chained dragon looked down at the younger one, and Spyro finally managed to ask.

"W-why are you down here and why are you chained?"

After Spyro said that, the convexity Overlord simply looked at him in silence, looking slightly interested, and he looked up at the two Overlords who had scouted Spyro there. Both of them seemed to be slightly affected by this, and Luminous looked to be terribly guilty about that. However, both he and Blaze nodded, as if they were giving Cosmo permission. They knew that it was time for the purple dragon to know everything, for Cosmo had long warned them that this day would come, and they, of course, didn't listened to him, despite knowing that they had only the best intentions about all of that.

Cosmo nodded back at them, and he looked down at the young purple dragon, who looked up at him curiously, and slightly afraid that he had said something that had angered the purple Overlord.

However, the chained dragon remained perfectly clam as he looked down at the young dragon, and he said in a clam tune. "Spyro, I presume you already know a little about the convexity, don't you?"

Spyro looked at him, and he nodded. "Yes, sir. I know what the Overlords taught me, and they also taught me to control it to a point, and also, I know what I just heard earlier." Spyro said, feeling slightly sad as he remembered the harsh words that Cyril had said to him earlier, and which led to that event in the playground.

"I also felt what it could do." The purple dragon said as he thought back at what happened into the playground, and how he tried to hurt Lumino and Ignitus, and that made him feel worse. Cosmo only looked down at him as he could sense the sadness that was coming from the young purple dragon in front of him. And of course that Cosmo could not help but sympathize to the poor little thing.

"I'm sorry for that." Cosmo said to the young one in front of him. "I know what you are going through, believe me. I have already passed by it." He said as he looked at the young dragon, "That is why I'm here chained, and that is also the reason why you are here."

"What?" Spyro said, and Cosmo looked at him as he continued, "Long ago, I was a great user of the convexity element." He explained to the young dragon. "The convexity is an element that is surrounded in mystery for most people, even the ones who use this element don't understand it completely. Sometimes it seems that Convexity is a living element, even more than fire itself. Sometimes it seems that it can think and act on its own."

He looked at the young dragon as he continued to explain. "Convexity is an element that is chaotic beyond any hope of control, and so, if it is not taken care of, it can affect the user. It can make the user become chaotic, savage, and unable to control his or hers own actions, for the Convexity steals away the power of self control, to the point where the dragon can no longer control the emissions of the energy, or their own behavior."

Spyro looked up at him, and Cosmo gently rattled the chains which held him over. "I am here because I used too much of the Convexity without being ready to control it, and so, it affected me. I have became unpredictable. There are many times that I can be normal, reasonable, just like I am now." He said at the young dragon in front of him. "But there are times in which my behavior change, I start to act violent and aggressive, just like an animal. There are moments in which I can't recognize my own brothers or anything else, by that matter. I can't even remember my own name. All I can think about is destroying everything that is in my sight."

Spyro looked at him as he continued to explain and that felt exactly how Spyro had felt long ago, and Cosmo continued, "Also, sometimes I unleash Convexity without control, and it could destroy everything around me. If they didn't kept me here I would be a threat to everyone and to myself. That, young dragon, is the reason why I'm here, locked and chained, so I won't hurt anyone."

Spyro looked at him, and he looked back at Blazer and Luminous, who were looking somewhat sad about this whole story. Spyro reflected about this kind of thing. He felt a shiver running down his spine as he thought that maybe something like that could happen to him. He also felt a spark of despair in his heart as he remembered Cosmo saying that this was the reason why he was there and maybe that he was being said that someday he too was going to be locked up like that, for the safety of everyone else.

Cosmo noticed the fear into the young dragon's eyes, and so, he was quick to assure him, "Calm down, little one, you shall not be put in here. Not if I can do something about it."

Spyro looked at him, and the Overlord continued to say, "Look, the convexity tends to affect the behavior of dragons because most of them don't have the mental discipline needed to master it. If you are able to strengthen your mind enough, and if you learn the necessary to access it, then you are able to dominate it, instead of letting it dominate you."

"The convexity is a dangerous element because of the raw power that it holds, which makes it much difficult to control, and so, it can affect the behavior of how uses it. I'm the living proof of that." Said the purple Overlord, once more rattling his chains, as if to emphasis what he was saying. He let out a heavy sigh as he continued, "Well, if I knew back then what I know now, I would not need to be locked up in this place all the time."

He looked down, back at young Spyro, and he continued, "You are here because you are a user of the Convexity, like me, and you need to learn to control it before it starts to take its tool in your mind." He offered him a calm and warm smile as he continued it, "You are here to learn from me. I want to teach you all that I know now, and to teach you to deal with the convexity and with the power that it has. I want to do it for you, so you won't need to end up like me. I don't like being locked up, and I want to help you not have to go through this."

Spyro looked up at him, and at the other two, who seemed to share his opinion on what he was saying. Indeed, Spyro admitted that it was a very reasonable solution, considering all the dangers that were entailed into this whole story of the convexity element, and it seemed to be the most logic and the better way of acting.

However, as he thought about it, Spyro could not avoid thinking of another course of action, one that actually, made more sense than the first one that the Overlords were offering to him.

"Huhhh, sires?" Spyro said, granting himself the attention of the Overlords, and he spoke, "It seems like a good paln, but, wouldn't be better if I just… you know, never used convexity again?"

The Overlords shared a look among themselves, and the purple dragon continued. "I mean, if it is so dangerous and if it is evil, than wouldn't it be better if we just forgot about it and let it go away? Wouldn't it be better and safer for everyone, including me?"

The Overlords all shared another look, and soon, they all sighed. Spyro looked at them, imagining if he had said the wrong thing. "Yeah, it is a way of thinking." Cosmo said, looking down at the young dragon, and making Spyro look at him in return. "However, the element of Convexity is essential for the prophecy to come true. You are important, young dragon, and do are your element."

Spyro looked up at him, as the Overlord seemed sure of what hew as saying. However, it didn't eased Spyro's question. "But… if Convexity is evil…"

"Evil?" Cosmo said, sounding surprised. He looked up at the two other Overlords, and he asked, "You told him it was evil? What have you been teaching him?"

Spyro looked surprised at the older purple dragon, and he looked back at the two Overlords, who seemed quite ashamed, as if children which had been caught with their paws in the cookie jar. "It wasn't us." Blazer said in their defense.

Spyro looked back at Cosmo, and he spoke shyly. "I-it was Cyril" The older purple dragon looked down at him as he continued. "H-he said that Convexity was evil and that it caused destruction."

Cosmo looked at him, evaluating him, and he chuckled a bit. "Oh, yeah, the young. They hear what their parents teach them and they learn to be afraid of things. Sure, if it destroys things and if it cannot be controlled than it is evil and dangerous. It seems that little has changed in the time I have been in here."

Cosmo looked down at Spyro, who looked back at him. "Spyro, tell me, do I look evil?" He asked him. The purple dragon gave him a long look, and he slowly shook his head. Indeed, Cosmo didn't looked like he was evil. He actually was a very nice figure, and he gave Spyro the impression of being a very nice person to be around. He didn't looked like he was evil.

"And what about yourself?" He asked the purple dragon. "Do you sincerely think you are evil?"

The younger purple dragon didn't answered, instead, he put his head down as if he was thinking. Spyro could not help but wonder to what had happened back in the yard, in which he tried to hurt Ignitus and Lumino, and that thought was eating him u0p inside, and making him feel terribly guilty.

After his silence, Cosmo sighed. "It is natural to associate things that are powerful and dangerous to evil." He said, and Spyro raised his head again to look at him. "We associate this almost instinctively, almost as if it was an automatic answer to protect us from what could hurt us. Maybe it is natural, but sometimes, it prevents us from seeing what truly lies beyond the appearances."

Spyro looked up at the chained Overlord, who looked back at him, and he smiled as he continued. "Spyro, many know the power of Convexity, and many know that it can cause a lot of destruction if you don't control it right. However, people forget the greater scheme that it was once part of."

"Huh?" Spyro asked, not knowing what he meant. The purple Overlord chuckled to himself, and he said, "See, that is what I'm talking about."

Spyro was still lost, and he only looked at Cosmo, as the Overlord continued, "Convexity was the first energy ever to exist. It was there before the world was created, and before all the other energies and elements that make the world could appear. It was chaotic and destructive, so nothing could be created. That is what everyone learns in their young years."

Cosmo looked down at the young dragon, and he continued to explain. "But, what little people know, is that Convexity also is the responsible for all of these things existing."

Now that had really caught Spyro's attention, as he perked his head to look at the older purple dragon, who smiled back at him. "Convexity is powerful, and it is destructive, and very hard to control. However, it has another side that little people know about. A side that, when used correctly, can be one of beauty and creation, jus6t like it was so long ago."

"Convexity was the energy that formed the world long ago. When the chaos and the fury of the convexity finally calmed down, it started to gather together and to change, at first, turning into other forms of energy, like light, electricity and fire. Next, it changed into matter, forming earth, wind, and all the other things that make the world, until it started to form the first living things, which were plants and microscopic animals."

Spyro looked at him with wide eyes as he looked at the purple Overlord before him, and he continued, "All that exists was born from convexity, and all that lives has descended directly from that form of energy. All the elements that exist now, all the things that dragons can do and all the things they deal with, are actually different forms of convexity in several different states, be it energy or matter. Even light and shadow, which were said to be the creation elements, are both different forms of Convexity, condensed and reformed to take on two different shapes that now everybody knows as important parts of what forms the world and what makes it. Thinking like that, it is possible to say that Convexity is the Prime Element, the one that came before everything else and that gave birth to all the other things. But, of course that most people rarely remember that, or maybe they don't want to see it that way." He spoke, but not with anger, but only as if he was speaking so casually, actually, he even chuckled a little at his own words.

Spyro, on his turn, could only look at him with wide eyes as he thought about all of that, about all that he had just heard that which threw him into a loop.

So, the convexity was much more than Cyril had said? It was something so big and that could also be good? It was not evil?

"But… Cyril said… Soul and Malice…" Spyro said, and as soon as he spoke the names of these two, Luminous and Blazer frowned, and Cosmo simply looked at him, and he said, "Yeah… these two."

"Like I said, the convexity created everything." He explained to the young dragon, "Including the ancient Gods, who were born from the sea of Convexity. Including Soul and Malice. They were born from the track of darkness that Convexity left behind as it was creating the world. Basically, from what was left of it as it created the world and the elements, and the residual negativity that was left from the creation of all of these things."

He explained as he looked at the young dragon, who looked back at him with wide eyes. "The Convexity collaborated to the creation of everything that exists today, good and bad. All f them had come from the same place, and this doesn't make convexity be neither good nor bad. Convexity is pure power, energy in it's more primitive form, and so powerful that it can't be contained or controlled by normal means, what makes it be chaotic. That is why it can cause destruction, that is why it affects the ones who use it. Because it is way too powerful, the ultimate and prime force of creation and nature, and if you want to have any hope of controlling it, you need to be able to control yourself, because its power is going to rock your world so hard that it will make you lose control of yourself. Believe me; I have a lot of experience in that." He finished, offering the young purple dragon a very friendly smile.

Spyro was still processing everything that he had heard, and that was really making his head give a lot of loops. The young purple dragon was still thinking on all the information that was just threw at him like that. It was a lot to take in a very single moments, and Spyro was starting to think that he would take the night to digest the new information that was given to him.

He was relieved, of course, for knowing that his element was not evil, and so, Spyro was not evil, even if he still felt guilty for what he had done, and he was also scared that it could happen again. However, he was still a bit confused and also scared from what he had heard about the convexity, because if it was really so dangerous to use and so difficult to control, then he was scared that maybe he would lose it, and maybe end up like Cosmo, locked up into that vault.

However, he also knew that it was good to know that Convexity could do good things, and that it could be good if you used it right, and that gave him inspiration to try and to use it to do good things. Spyro felt like it would be really nice if he used it to do great things that people would like, and he would be able to rub it in Cyril's face later on.

Cosmo looked at the young dragon in front of him, and he chuckled, "Yeah, it seems like you have a lot to think, young one." He said to him, making Spyro snap back to reality and look up at him, and he looked at his brothers Overlords, and he said, "I guess young Spyro has have enough for today, let him have the day to rest."

Luminous and Blazer shared a look, and they both nodded. Cosmo smiled, and said, "Well, I guess it is it, it was nice having you to visit, Spyro." He said to the young purple dragon, and he added, "We'll see each other again soon for your first lessons."

"R-right." Spyro said slowly, still a bit shaken by all that happened, and soon, he was leaving the room with the two Overlords, as they left Cosmo behind.

"Luminous! Blazer!" Cosmo called the two Overlords as they were leaving, "Don't forget about the things I said!"

It seemed that it was something that the Overlords were supposed to understand, and they both only shared a look and they sighed, as they stepped out of the vault, and Spyro right behind them.

Once they were out, the door started to move on its own. Spyro looked just in time to see Cosmo's calm smile as the door closed, locking itself again and locking the Overlord inside of it. As soon as the door closed, the presence of energy and power that Spyro could feel was immediately cut short, as if someone had closed a window that was letting the wind come from outside. All that was left behind was the cold and silence of the hallways of the underground.

"Spyro." Said Luminous gently "We gotta go now."

Spyro looked at the closed door of the vault, and he said, "Will he be okay?"

"Cosmo os maybe the strongest of us all." Blazer said to him, looking at the door, "He has always been. He will be alright. He hasn't gone insane after centuries locked up, I don't think it will happen tonight."

Spyro felt a shiver run down his spine. Centuries? In there? The thought that maybe Spyro could share the same fate was something that terrified the young dragon out of his young mind. He just walked away from that vault, following the Overlords in direction to the outside of the place.

Spyro would really be back in that place in the future, and not only for the lessons, as Cosmo had told him. Spyro was pretty sure that, after all that he had heard, he was probably going to have nightmares with that vault, and with the idea of being locked up in there and never seeing the light of day again…

* * *

Soon, Spyro was back into the yard, with the rest of his friends and the young dragons. Many of them looked at Spyro as the two Overlords came back with him, and the young dragons shared a look as they saw Spyro coming back. All of them were still worried with what they had seen, or so it looked in Spyro's eyes.

However, the Overlords assured the young dragons that was everything okay. That was enough to make the young dragons calm down, and soon, Lumino and Ignitus were approaching Spyro, and asking him if it was everything okay with him.

Spyro was okay, and he assured it to them, however, they noticed that the purple dragon was still somewhat down. That would be why Spyro was still feeling guilty for attacking them. He was feeling very bad, and all he wanted now was to drop to his knees and beg them to forgive him, and hope that they would.

Spyro was surprised when he saw that both of them were really worried at his well being, even with all the trouble that he had just caused. Spyro thought that they would be mad at him for attacking them, and that they wanted to sever all ties with him and no longer consider him their brother. But, as he looked at the two other dragons, he could see in their eyes that they were still worried about him, and that they hoped that he was okay. It was like they didn't even remember that Spyro had attacked them and hurt them.

Spyro felt touched by this, for this meant that his two brothers were on his side and that they supported him. They had already forgave him for what he did, and that made Spyro felt indescribable, that was a feeling that he liked very much.

The two adult dragons smiled as they saw how well the foster siblings got along, and soon, they were telling the young dragons that everything was okay, and that now they should be going, for they had matter to discuss with the other Overlords. As they were leaving, however, someone stepped forward.

"Huhhhh, Misters?" Asked you Twirl, and the Overlords turned to look at her, as well as the other young dragons. She felt uncomfortable by being the object of so much attention, but she was still wanting to ask it, and she was going to do it.

"W-well…" She stammered, shaking slightly, "W-where is Cyril?"

The Overlords looked at her, and they shared a look among themselves, and it was Blazer who spoke next. "We still have some things to settle down with Cyril, and he will be out for a while." It was all that he said, and it was clear by his tune that it was all that the young dragons were going to gt from him. It seemed to be enough, for the young dragons all nodded at it, and soon, the Overlords were walking away from the place, leaving the young dragons to take care of their own business.

Spyro, as soon as everyone saw that he was okay, was invited to play again with his two brothers, and the purple dragon was more than happy to go there and play with them. Terrador, once it was solved, went back to his book, while Twirl stood by his side, and she was blushing as she looked at him. By another part, Volteer and Depth both went back to talking, and Cynder was near them this time, to make sure that they were not going to do anything else stupid.

As Terrador and Cynder went their own business, however, they could not avoid the questions that went in their heads. What was that which the Overlords wanted to talk about with Spyro and Cyril? What happened into that meeting that made Spyro come back like that? And where was Cyril?

Some of these questions Spyro could know, since he was in there, but he already had a talk with the Overlords into their way there, and they told him not to mention what happened in the chamber or into the vault, since it was a secret. Spyro had agreed, of course, because he was not sure how the others would deal with it, and because he knew that the existence of these things could lead to a lot of questions, and so, Spyro decided that it would be the best to obey the Overlords and keep all that happened a secret.

* * *

Back into the Overlords Chamber, Luminous and Blazer just arrived and in time to see young Cyril curled over himself in a corner, looking sad, and the other Overlords looked at them, and the two who had just arrived were fully understanding what had happened. After a talk that they had about the Holy Vault, and about the talk that Spyro and Cosmo had, the Overlords knew that they needed to discuss better the terms.

However, first, they had to deal with young Cyril, and they all turned to the young ice dragon, all of them with looks of disappointment and anger in their eyes. Cyril could only whimper as he curled over himself, and the Overlords were soon discussing among themselves what would be the young dragon's punishment…

* * *

The day had passed quickly into the temple with the young dragons all taking care of their business and also going to other classes. The young dragons had not seen Cyril again until it was late, and the young dragon was looking sad and also pissed. It seemed that the Overlords had not been very nice with him due to reasons.

Putting it short, Cyril had been punished by having to help in the cleaning of the rooms of the young dragons, a work that he associated with the lower people and that surely not fitted his status, and also, it would take a lot of his time, time that he could use for himself and to try to improve.

Of course, Ignitus and Spyro were both laughing their tails off as the prideful Cyril was being forced to do works that he simply despised. That was more than enough for the young dragons to laugh. Lumino, on his turn, felt slightly sorry for the ice dragon, why, Spyro was unable to understand, since the ice dragon was a jerk to most everyone, including Lumino, all because he was "a very important creature" with a "very noble and royal lineage". Spyro never truly understood that.

Well, the point was, Cyril was probably not going to cause more trouble with that, and that was enough for Spyro to relax. Also, considering that Cyril didn't pointed at him and told everyone about his "evil" element, Spyro came to the conclusion that the Overlords probably had the same talk to him as they had with Spyro, the one in which he was told not to give a word about that meeting to anyone. An order that Cyril was going to follow, without any doubt, once Spyro was sure that the ice dragon, who was already humiliated, didn't wanted to give the Overlords anymore reason to be mad at him and give him an even worse punishment.

The day after that was normal, and soon, with the sun starting to set, and all the young dragons soon starting to feel tired, in a determined time, resonated the gong, which was the signal that told the young dragons that it was time to go back and prepare to sleep.

So, after a good served dinner, in which all the young dragons participated (the overlords ate by themselves, into their own collective dining room) all the young dragons had a little time left to play the past games, before Luminous told them that it was time to sleep and to get ready for the new day which laid ahead of them.

With that, the young dragons went for their respective resting areas, which were separated according to the age and gender of the dragons. Younger females slept in one specific room, while older males slept into another. Spyro never quite understood the reason for that, but the Overlords said that it was for some purposes that the young dragon was, most likely, going to understand only when he was older. This only served to puzzle Spyro more.

However in that night, after so many things that Spyro had went through into that same day, from the revelation that he was a future Guardian to his meeting with Overlord Cosmo, Spyro was feeling way too tired to think about things that puzzled him, and instead, he only accepted that it was time to sleep. He could think more about the things that he didn't understood in the morning, but right now, all he could really care about was if he was going to get enough sleep.

So, with Ignitus and Lumino both laying by his side, Spyro was soon finding himself feeling lighter and his eyes becoming harder and harder to stay open. Yawning one last time, Spyro gave looks to his two brothers, who were sleeping next to him. Lumino was curled over himself, breathing very gently, and Ignitus was by his other side, sprawled into the ground and sleeping soundly as his hest rose and fell in according to his breathing.

With that, Spyro laid his head into the ground, and put his own wings over his body as some kind of blanket, to protect him from the cold of the night, and soon, he was sleeping as soundly as his two brothers, ready to deliver himself into the arms of the sleep.

However, a few minutes after he was asleep, the doors of the sleeping area silently opened, and a black figure stepped forward. It walked very cautiously among the sleeping dragons, without making a sound and without awaking any of them up. However, as it passed, some dragon shivered, as if they were suddenly having bad dreams.

The figure passed by them silently, until it arrived at the three sleeping forms of Spyro, Ignitus and Lumino, and it continued to approach gently. As it approached, Ignitus frowned slightly in his sleep as he groaned a little, as if something was bothering him, but the other two barely moved.

The figure continued to approach, and reach out with its clawed paw in direction to them, but one of them in particular.

The figure picked Spyro up by the middle-section of his body, and gently raised him from the ground without waking up neither the purple dragon and neither the ones who were by his side sleeping. The figure then, as soon as had young Spyro safe and firm in its hands, started to make the way back by the young dragons, getting away from the two sleeping dragons, and as it did, Ignitus frown diminished and vanished.

The figure made its way back among the young dragons, silent and quick as a shadow, and as soon as it reached the door, it gently passed by it, carrying unconscious Spyro, and closed the door slowly and silent as a ghost. And the door closed without waking up any of the young dragons in the place.

And then, just like that, both the mysterious black figure and Spyro were gone, and there was not a single clue that would tell to anyone that the mysterious figure was even there…

* * *

Spyro groaned slightly into his sleep, and he had the impression that something was poking him.

 _Poke… poke… poke…_

Spyro groaned, and turned around, but the poking continued, and it was getting him annoyed.

"Oh, cut that out, Ignitus." Spyro said in his sleep, as he was trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in, but it was hard with the light that was going through his eyelids and into his sensitive eyes. The sun had already raised?

"Young dragon…" The voice called, and Spyro listened to it. "Wake up, young dragon… Spyro, wake up." The voice continued, and Spyro blinked his eyes as he looked to the source of it.

He was surprised to see Blazer's face, the fire Overlord looking down at him as he woke up from his sleepy state. Spyro blinked and rubbed his eyes as he looked around to see what Blazer was doing in the sleeping area of the hatchlings and why it was so bright. That was when he realized that he was no longer on the sleeping area with the other young dragons.

He was now into the Overlords chambers, and he didn't remembered having walked in there, unless he was somnambulist. All the Overlords were there, save for Cosmo, and they were looking at the young dragon.

"Wha… How did I got here?" Spyro said, shaking his sleep out of himself and looking round at the Overlords, who were into the room, which was illuminated by the torches, all of them burning bright as they cast a glow which was the light that Spyro had mistaken by the sun, and it was really bright. So bright that it made Spyro have to shield his eyes until they got adjusted to the bright light.

"We brought you here." Tempest said, and immediately, someone cleared his throat, and the Overlord corrected herself. "I mean, Void brought you here. He is good in sneaking in plces without being seen. He got you out of here and into here without waking anyone up!" She seemed a bit too happy when she said that, and the other Overlords could only roll their eyes, and Spyro could only look at her, and at the others.

"You… brought me here?"

"Yes, we wanted to have another word with you." Iceberg said, looking down at the young dragon, and the young dragon looked back at him.

"You could have called me." Spyro said, and the Overlords shared a look.

"Yeah, we could." Bolt said, stepping forward, "But you have already been here a few times, and if you were called once again the other dragons could make questions, and it could lead to some problems."

Spyro looked at him, and he looked at the other dragons, and Void said, "To avoid this kind of problem, we decided to bring you here at night, when everybody else was sleeping. Even because, we wanted to make sure that o no one would hear what we have to say."

Spyro looked around, and he was starting to feel nervous, but Quake quickly assured him by saying, "Don't worry, young one, you are not in any trouble." He looked at Spyro as he spoke with his naturally resonant and powerful voice. "It is about Cosmo."

"Oh!" Spyro said, understanding. He also relaxed, for he knew that he was not in trouble, it was only the Overlords wanting to discuss with him a subject that was a secret. Spyro could understand it, and he also understood that people would react not very well if they knew all about Cosmo, and that the Overlords themselves had been keeping him in secret for a very long time underneath the place in which their children all stayed most of their young years.

It made perfect sense that the Overlords wanted to discuss this with him having sure that no one else would hear about that. The Overlord than started, "Well, I think you must know that we need you to keep this quiet and all." Blazer said, and Spyro nodded, making it clear that he understood what was needed into a situation like that.

"Good." Blazer said, and now he spoke, "Well, this is all about your future lessons with Cosmo. Lessons which you should have been taking for a long time now."

"And why I didn't?" Spyro asked before he could stop himself, and his words were followed by a deep silence. The Overlords all looked at each other, each one with different expression in their faces. Some seemed quite embarrassed, and some looked grumpy. Spyro was worried that he had said something that was going to put him in trouble, and finally, Blazer sighed, as he spoke.

"Spyro, Cosmo is down there because his use of the Convexity, without the knowledge back then that he has now, has lead him to become unpredictable." He looked in the eyes of the young dragon as he spoke that. "And also, his burst of Convexity could prove dangerous if the vault was open and anyone was in there with him."

Spyro was starting to understand, as the Fire Overlord continued to explain, "Also, his presence in here would case commotion among the dragons for they would consider him dangerous."

"Also, the idea of exposing a young dragon to him, in the state he was now, didn't seemed very much appealing." Iceberg said, and this earned him glares from a few of his fellow Overlords, before Blazer cleared his throat and continued.

"But, Cosmo had already heard about you, and he suggested many times that you should be taken to him in order to have classes with him, so you wouldn't pass by the same situations that he passed." Blazer said that to the young dragon, and he continued, "However, we decided that it was not in need, since we believed that we could teach you all you needed to know in order to control the Convexity."

There was a brief silence, and the fire Overlord sighed as he continued, "However, what happened today only proved that Cosmo was right. He usually is. The only way of making sure that you are able to learn all you need is you to be taught by the Overlord who knows Convexity better than any other being would be able to."

Blazer looked at Spyro into the eyes as he continued, "So, after so much time, we finally decided that now is the hour for you to start to have classes with Cosmo, on how to deal with Convexity and how to control it, as you should already be having for a long time now." He spoke the last part glancing at Iceberg, who simply snorted and looked away.

Spyro didn't knew what to say about that. He felt happy that he was being taught what he needed from someone who truly understood the whole thing. Also, he felt a little awkward, for it was clear that he had been caught in the middle of something that happened among the Overlords and that made the situation delicate among them. The purple dragon had already heard about these discussions that the Overlords had among themselves when some of them disagreed, and he also knew that, if you wanted to escape with all your limbs attached to your body, then you should avoid being in the middle of it.

After that was gone, however, Blazer turned to Spyro. "Now, that brings in the subject of why you are in here, young dragon." Spyro looked up at him, and Blazer continued. "You see, you will need to go met Cosmo during the day, when the other dragons and your fellow future Guardians are in training, and that means that we will not be able to scout you to the vault."

Spyro looked up at him, and Luminous then said, "This means that you will need to open and close it during your training."

Spyro looked at him, and he thought that it had certain sense. Spyro then asked, "And… how do I do that? I just pass my paw over the door like you did?" The Overlords stayed silent over that, and Iceberg said, "I still think it is a bad idea." As if he wanted everybody to know that he was saying it now and no one would say that he didn't warned them before when it went wrong. The other Overlords either shot him a glare or rolled their eyes at it, as if it was the kind of behavior that they already expected from Iceberg.

"To access the vault, you will need an especial magic, just like we do." Blazer continued, and he said, "Hold your paw up, please."

Spyro looked, and he nodded, and he raised his paw with the front turned up. He held his paw like that, while Blazer stretched his own paw, and he closed his eyes. He then started to chant some kind of words which Spyro was unable to understand, and as he did, he flexed his calws, save for one, which started to glow in a supernatural way.

Spyro looked at it as he wondered what was going to happen now. His answer came soon, as Blazer started to move his claw across the air, as if he was writing in the air with it, leaving behind a trail of light as he did. After a few moments, Spyro felt a sudden, but very light sting in his skin, as if someone was dragging the tip of a claw in his paw.

The dragon felt the urge to pull his paw back, but he held it in place instead, and Blazer continued to what he was doing, moving his claw in place as he was drawing some short of symbol.

Spyro held his paw in place as he felt the stinging moving across his sole, marking his paw with that sting, but it was very light and was bearable, still, it somehow made Spyro want to recoil back his paw due to the instinctive reflex. Spyro had the feeling, however, that he was supposed to keep his paw in place until Blazer was done doing whatever he needed to do, and so, Spyro bit his lip and he kept his paw held in place as he let the Overlord of fire continue with his work.

It took a few minutes, but soon, the fire Overlord was done with his work and he finally stop, and let out a low sigh as he relaxed and put his own paw down. Spyro sighed as he was still holding his own paw, and he had a slightly burning feeling into his paw, but it was very light, and it was nothing more than a little discomfort.

Spyro finally pulled his paw back, and then, he saw that it was glowing.

Spyro knew that normally his paw didn't glow, and so, he stopped to take a look into the sole, and he saw a symbol that was glowing into it. Spyro took a few moments to realize that it was the same symbol which Master Blazer was drawing in the air just a few moments ago.

"This symbol acts as a key to the vault." Blazer said, and Spyro looked at him. "It serves to unlock and lock the vault according to your wishes. You will use it to open the vault so you can have your lessons with Cosmo, and then to lock it again once you are leaving."

Spyro looked at him, and he looked back at the symbol in his paw, which glowed softly before disappearing. However, as it vanished, Spyro had the strong feeling that the symbol was still in his paw, even though he could not see it. Spyro looked back at Blazer, who was look9ing down at him.

"Spyro, I must remember you that the vault is something very important, and having a key to it with you is a great responsibility." Blazer said that by making it clear to Spyro that this whole situation was not a joke or anything of the like. Spyro, in turn, looked at him and his serious expression. "We discussed a lot before deciding to give it to you, and we have come to the conclusion that we should trust you to have it, and so, you must understand that this is not the kind of thing you can take lightly. You need to take the responsibility of the key to the vault seriously. Do you understand that?"

Spyro looked at him, and at all the other Overlords, who looked back at him. Their expressions told him that there was no space for jokes or mistakes in there, and Spyro could feel it in his bones. So, Spyro did the only thing that he thought to be reasonate one: he nodded to let them know that he understood it.

This seemed to be enough for the Overlords, once they all nodded, and Blazer said, "Good, now you can go back to your room, young dragon. And be sure not to wake anyone up."

Spyro looked at him and he nodded slowly, and soon, Spyro was walking out to go in direction to the door, and as he left, he could catch a glimpse of Iceberg's highly annoyed face as he left. It seemed that the ice Overlord was still being completely about it. Spyro had the feeling that they were still going to discuss this more once he got out, and so, Spyro was willing to get out of there before that would happen, for he would not be ready to be in the middle of one of the legendary discussions of the Overlords.

* * *

Spyro went outside and he closed the door rather quickly, even though it was hard to move such a big door. And now, Spyro was out and he had to find his way back to the sleeping area in which he slept. Luckily to him, he was already used to walk in these hallways, and he was already familiarized with this.

The bad news was that Spyro was not used to walking alone, and he was into a part of the temple that he rarely had ever been. He was still young, and he still had a lot to learn when it came to self-orientation, and so, Spyro was sure that he would take a while to find the way, and he indeed did.

Spyro lost the count of how many times he already thought that he had got lost and he wasn't sure of where he should go next, or if he asked himself if he should take the left or right hallway or if he had already passed by that column on his left before. Spyro was truly praying to the ancestors that he was going to be able to find his way back to the sleeping area before the sun would rise. It was hard to tell once there were little windows in that area of the temple and he had no sight of the outside in one moment or another.

Spyro was able to find his way though, and he was glad by that, but in the way, he heard someone saying in a low voice.

"Why I must do this? I can't believe it!"

It was a low grumble, as if someone was cursing under the breath. Spyro stopped and he looked at it, feeling like he knew that voice. He looked at the place where the voice had come, and he was drove by curiosity, and he started to walk in direction to it. He turned the corner and he saw a very familiar face.

The young ace dragon had a bucket by his side, filled with water, and he was rubbing and scrubbing some places of the ground, and also a few statues around. He had some cloths tied to his chest and also his head, which made him look far less majestic than he usually liked to make himself look like.

"This is work for commoner!" Cyril grumbled to himself, "I'm a noble ice dragon, I should not make this kind of thing! That is all that purple freak's fault! I hope no one see me like that…"

Spyro heard it all, and he decided to break this hopes when he said, "Cyril."

The ice dragon almost jumped as he heard that sudden voice coming from behind him, and he looked at the purple dragon, and he blushed madly as he was seen by the last person he actually wanted. He was sure that Spyro was not going to let him slip away, and was going to mess with him in thousands of different ways, and he was probably going to share it with Ignitus, so they could mess with him together. Cyril was pretty sure that he was not going to be able to handle the humiliation.

However, Spyro seemed to don't be too interested in messing with Cyril, for now, at least. Instead, he only looked at him, and said, "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"No." Cyril said drily at him, "Thanks to you I need to stay up until I'm done polishing the statues and cleaning the ground in here. That is why I'm in here, cleaning, in place of being in my room sleeping…" Cyril said, but he stopped as he looked at the purple dragon, as if he had just realized one thing.

"Hey… what _you_ are doing in here?" He asked, almost accusingly as he looked at the purple dragon. Spyro panicked for a moment, for he could not simply say that he had just came out of a secret meeting with the Overlords, in which he discussed about his future lessons with the secret Overlord of Convexity into the secret vault into the underground of the temple. Spyro knew that it would be crazy by doing it, and also, he knew that he would not only be in trouble with the Overlords, but also he would probably be considered crazy by the ice dragon, who would most likely not believe in a word of that, for the story was far too complex and many would not believe if Spyro explained all of the story in a rush. So, Spyro attained himself to think about something and hope that it was going to be enough for the ice dragon to leave the subject by that.

"I… could sleep, so I went out to walk and take a little air." Spyro said, and the ice dragon looked at him. Spyro was not sure if he was going to believe or not. He believed that the story he told was believable himself, but he knew that the ice dragon was the kind that mistrusted others.

However, he felt somehow relieved when he saw Cyril turn his back to him saying, "Whatever." And he went back into his work at scrubbing the floor and statues.

Spyro had to hold back a sigh, and he was about to take his way back to the sleeping area, when he felt something in the back of his mind. He looked over his shoulder, and he had the impression that Cyril was sad. He could not tell exactly why he had that feeling, but he felt in his guts that Cyril was sad, and that he was tired. Spyro knew that it was a lot of work, and that Cyril seemed like he had been in that for hours.

Spyro could not avoid feel sorry for Cyril, even with all that the ice dragon had already put up with him and his brothers. So, instead of leaving, Spyro looked at Cyril, and he asked. "You want help?"

"Huh?" Cyril looked over his shoulder, and saw that Spyro was eyeing him as he was working.

"It seems to be a lot of work, and I thought that you maybe wanted help. The Overlords didn't said you had to do all alone."

Cyril looking at him, as if to trying to see if Spyro was mocking him. However, he saw that Spyro was serious about that, and he admitted to himself that it would be good to have someone helping in this. With a sigh, he looked at the purple dragon, and said, "Well, if you want to help then you can."

It was far from being polite, however, it didn't had the tone as arrogant as Cyril's usually was, and Spyro took it as much as a cry for help. So, the purple dragon took another brush, and he started to help Cyril in this, and they both were cleaning the ground.

It took a few moments before Cyril asked "Why are you doing this?"

Spyro looked at him, and he saw the eyes of the ice dragon in him, wanting for an answer. Spyro sighed, and he said, "I'm not sure."

Cyril continued to look at him, as Spyro continued, "After all that happened, and after what the Overlords said, I guess I'm just trying to make amends." Spyro looked at Cyril, and he continued, "We are both Guardians, and we are from the same family, or so the Overlords said."

Cyril looked at him, and Spyro continued, "I'm not saying that we should be the best of friends, but, we should at least try to be nicer to each other from now on."

Cyril looked at him, and he looked down as he returned to scrub. Spyro sighed, and he also returned to scrubbing. Yeah, he should have not expected Cyril to agree with him in that, for he knew how strong the ice dragon's temper was. However…

"I'm sorry for earlier." Cyril spoke, making Spyro look at him. "I'm sorry for the things I said."

Spyro was surprised as he looked to the ice dragon, who continued, "The Overlords said pretty much the same things that you said now, and they also said that I should apologize."

Cyril raised his head to look at Spyro again, and he said, "Well, if we are both going to be Guardians, then I think we should really at least try to be civilized." He said it in a tune that made it seem like he was saying something that he didn't believed, but Spyro also saw some short of sincerity as he said that, "So, I'm sorry."

Spyro looked at him, and he said, "Yeah, sorry for attacking you." He said as he looked at Cyril, and the ice dragon only nodded back at him, and Spyro nodded in return. And they didn't said another word as they went back into working on the job of cleaning the ground and statues of the temple.

They both knew that there was much ground and some big statues, so that could take a while. Luckily they had the whole night ahead of them.


End file.
